Expecting, Waiting And Welcome Danny And Danielle Back
by yeesheng4
Summary: Danny will finish exam at this week, also Danny and Danielle will back to KC and STL. Will after they both know more friend? Will Jazz and Sam give up or success to advise Danny back home and be Sam boyfriend?
1. Chapter 1

Expecting, Waiting And Welcome Danny And Danielle Back Part 1

The time will follow as ' **When Danny And Danielle Not Here IV** '. The characters will appear. The time will follow as tomorrow.

Saturday, Amity Park, Morning

Danny, Danielle and Tucker met in Fenton Works outside. Three of them ready go to ghost zone, but this time Danny and Danielle just can using flying, because without any transportation. Danny, Danielle and Tucker invisible to inside Fenton Works lab, while Jazz already went out met Sam also Jack and Maddie in upstairs kitchen checking invention. Danny, Danielle and Tucker opened the ghost portal and then fly to inside while nobody get realize. Danny, Danielle flying carrying Tucker to Far Frozen to find Frostbite, three of them find Frostbite is planned to borrow the Infi-map, but Frostbite rejected said cannot. So Danny said Vlad already gone disappear, Danny said he want use the Infi-Map enter the ghost zone next time, and then next time will return back to Frostbite. But Frostbite said he must considering clearly first, because Infi-map is all Frostbite treasure. Also Danielle and Tucker mentioned to Frostbite Danny I savior of ghost zone, should can be trust him. Then after Frostbite considering, he agreed borrow the Infi-map to three of them, but next month must return back, and don't let the Infi-map lost it, Danny, Danielle and Tucker promised three of them won't. Then three of them using Infi-map to got outside ghost zone. Three of them were got out from advertising board used as Infi-map. Then three of them back to location car Danny park before, get inside the car and drive back to Chicago hotel.

Kansas City, MO – Afternoon

Theodore and Cathy already brought Alice and Aaron to outside fun, Tony and Wendy in outside have some busy things to work, Britton and Britney still aren't back, Phoebe and Philip them both are doesn't matter, Mary in working, Fiona felt alone was lonely, only played video games by only herself, also the dog Daniel in her side, but just accompany Fiona. When Fiona is waiting Britton and Britney back, this time Phoebe and Philip walk slowly to downstairs annoying once more yelled 'Milk…...milk…...' Just before 1 hour them both already drank the milk. Fiona felt them both should be just thirst, not hungry. So Fiona want to take them both back to upstairs, but when close on them both, Fiona nose smell Phoebe and Philip so smelly, also body are dirty, so Fiona took them to upstairs bathroom to showering while Mary is working. Fiona took them both to upstairs bathroom, and them both felt so thirst but no milk, so them both begin start crying loudly, Fiona felt so annoyed but no any way because Phoebe and Philip must showering. Fiona took them both came in bathroom, put them both into bathtub, she took off Phoebe and Philip clothes. Fiona also tried to take off Phoebe and Philip diapers which them both still wearing, Fiona want to take off Philip diapers first, but Philip unwilling. Fiona told Philip be good boy take off diapers to showering but Philip doesn't want hand still touched the diapers tightly, Fiona said be good boy and tried to take off but Phoebe went to stopped Fiona and said 'Philip….brother….' Then Philip also said 'Phoebe…sister…' Them both start doing disgusting things touching them both each other diapers. Fiona seen them both quickly stopped them both held them both hand. This time Britton and Britney are back, but they both not seen Fiona in living room, and yelling Fiona. But Fiona never hear because busy on them both in bathroom, so Britton and Britney walk to upstairs looking. When Fiona held them both hand, told them both

Fiona: Phoebe, Philip, be good girl and boy, take off diapers and start showering. Come, take off the diapers.

But Phoebe and Philip not even listened Fiona said and cried loudly. When Fiona put down them both hand and tried to take off the diapers, Phoebe and Philip cried loudly and stopped Fiona, but Fiona just advise them both take off diapers and shower. Britton and Britney came to upstairs and hear Phoebe and Philip in bathroom crying loudly and also hear Fiona advise them both, so Britton and Britney quickly go to bathroom look situation. When Britton and Britney came the bathroom, both saw Fiona advise and tried to take off the diapers and them both sitting in bathtub used the both hand covered them both in front diapers. Britney called Britton to call Mary come here helping, then Britton walk to downstairs calling Mary. When Britton walking to downstairs, Britney walked into bathroom tried to help Fiona, but Phoebe and Philip still touching them both diapers tightly. Britney and Fiona want to good talking with them both and take off them both diapers, but Phoebe and Philip not care and not let, so Britney said

Britney: Fine, if you both unwilling take off the diapers, it just showering like this.

Fiona: Huh?

Then Britney pick up the shower nuzzle and turn on the water helping them both showering, making them both body some wet. After Britney put back the shower nuzzle and turned off the water. When Britney take the towel, Britton and Mary came upstairs bathroom, but Phoebe and Philip seen each other wet, and them both used palm touching each other body, Fiona advise them both stop, but them both not care and continue. Britney seen immediately stopped them both, and then both start crying loudly. Britney tried to use towel wipe dry Phoebe, but Philip pushed Britney hand and yelled sister…..sister….. Then Britney furious threw down the towel and said

Britney: You both don't making me hit both of you.

Britton, Fiona and Mary called Britney calm down. But Phoebe and Philip yelled each other 'Sister…...sister…...Brother…...brother…...' And then Britney said

Britney: Everyday just knew like silly person, never mind, just wipe dry them both and then go outside lunch.

But Phoebe and Philip began felt diapers inside so uncomfortable, touching the diapers and start crying loudly. Britney so furious and said 'Cry….cry….cry, everyday crying loudly, really both silly person.' Britney called them both stop crying, but Phoebe and Philip not even care and crying more loudly. Britney can't take anymore tried to slap them both cheek but Britton and Fiona stopped Britney called her calm down and both said for Phoebe and Philip lost temper unworthy, then Mary said she will handle Phoebe and Philip. Britton and Fiona took Britney out from bathroom and then go outside lunch. While Phoebe and Philip still in bathtub crying loudly, Mary also felt annoyed, but she must helped them both done it. Mary used so much time to solve Phoebe and Philip and then made the warm milk to them both and put them both in upstairs let them with each other then back to downstairs work.

St. Louis, MO – Night

Johnson home

Today Ross is personally cooking for welcome Evan girlfriend and Emma boyfriend. Emma with Jacoby back home first, and Jacoby introduced himself. Ross called Jacoby and Emma to kitchen take the spoon and fork, when Jacoby and Emma to kitchen taking spoon and fork, Evan and Jen are back. Just in time they both back, Jacoby and Emma got outside from kitchen, and both couple seen both each other immediately called like Jacoby and Emma said Evan, Jen and Evan and Jen said Jacoby, Emma. Ross seen asked they all you all knew each other. Then everyone sitting and start dinner. Before start, Ross said unexpectedly you all knew each other, Jacoby with Emma and Evan with Jen also said unexpectedly so coincidence, we're best friend is big brother girlfriend and little sister boyfriend, and then all start eat dinner. In dinner, Ross asked about

Ross: Jacoby, Jen, what's the job of you both sibling?

Jacoby: I'm the reporter.

Jen: I'm also reporter.

Ross: You both are reporter, Emma also want be reporter, maybe next year you three can working together.

Emma: Dad, from begin just intern reporter.

Ross: I'm know. And how much family member in you both sibling in home?

Jacoby: We have our dad, mom, little sister and brother also little cousin sister and brother live with us requested from our uncle.

Ross: Oh right, Evan and Emma, last week you both been visited both of them home, how you both felt about both of them family?

Evan: Jacoby and Jen, don't mind I say like that.

Jacoby and Jen said they both not mind.

Evan: Jacoby and Jen home and family are great, also very pro, just Scarlet and Scott are terrible.

Ross: Scarlet and Scott?

Emma: Oh, is Jacoby and Jen little sister and brother.

Jen: Scarlet age 9, is big sister.

Jacoby: And Scott age 7, is little brother.

Emma: Them both in school played rouge doesn't want back home, them both just sit in the floor like silly.

Ross: What happens of them both?

Jacoby: Long story, can talking after dinner?

Ross: Sure.

Then 5 of them continue eat the dinner. After dinner, Ross bring 4 of them to living room chatting, also gave them all the drinks. Ross asked

Ross: Oh yeah, Jacoby and Jen, how behave for you both little sister and brother?

Jacoby: Them both are same people, naughty, disobedient, disgusting and unhygienic. Hoping uncle, Evan and Emma don't mind it.

Ross, Evan and Emma answered of course all of them didn't mind.

Ross: How about them both childhood time?

Jen: Might as well tell you all, actually Scarlet and Scott also not the normal person. From Scarlet born, she just depended dad mom, I and Jacoby played with her, she gonna ignored us otherwise cried loudly. Scarlet 10 months to learn crawled, that time she supposed learn walked. Until age 1 still crawled, I and Jacoby want taught her walked, let her stand up, but she sit back pushed off us and cried loudly knocked the floor. Dad mom saw mom immediate hugged Scarlet back to room, and dad want both of us understanding her, she just baby that time. And then she always crawled, we always tried taught her walked, but every time she ignored and pushed off us, dad mom told us someday Scarlet gonna walked. Although Scarlet don't like us, but she still depended dad mom until she watched television Spongebob Squarepants, when that time began she already changed, not depended dad mom anymore and just played the toys herself by alone. Before Scott born mom have big stomach, we just put vanilla milkshake in floor few seconds, Scarlet saw thought that is milk, went to drank. When she drank she felt so delicious, annoyed yelled want again once more the milk, so we told them this is milkshake, then she yelled milkshake, milkshake.

Jacoby: And then Scott was born, but Scarlet still crawled. So when us family went to shopping, brought them both must just can used baby stroller, otherwise gonna let the people seen Scarlet crawled at mall. Before Scarlet went to preschool, she still crawled, no other way we all just can brought Scarlet to whole floor have filled the small stones let her crawled.

Jen: So that time we told Scarlet in small stones floor if she crawled turn back 100 cycles, we all gonna bought the milkshake to her drink. Then Scarlet went to crawled the small stones floor, just 1-2 cycles, her hand, feet and legs already got pain from the stones and then cried loudly, but unexpectedly Scott saw he also cried.

Emma: That time have Scarlet wear the pants and long shirt?

Jen: Just underpants and short shirt. She felt pain and then we told her stand up and walked gonna felt comfortable. For the comfortable just can made her willing to walked. And then we told her if she walked the small stones floor 100 cycles, we gonna bought the milkshake for her. But just same only 1-2 cycles already felt pain and then cried asked for milkshake. Dad mom be very fond on Scarlet and Scott, so brought Scarlet to drank milkshake.

Jacoby: After few months she walked while Scott already age 1 but he still crawled, we both and dad mom want taught and make him walked but Scarlet stopped us and just played with Scott. In downstairs, every time with Scott watched Spongebob Squarepants. In upstairs, every time played with Scott. So much opportunity to taught Scott walked by Scarlet, but Scarlet not care, just knew played with Scott and made all of us mad. In 2011 January, Scott still crawled, really no way so I, Jen and dad brought Scott to small stones floor just like before made Scarlet walked. We told Scott if him crawled the stones 100 times, we buy the toys to him, but just 1 cycle already felt pain and cried loudly. So we told her stood up and walked is comfortable, gave him shoes to walked the stones. But Scott just walked few steps, already yelled want the toys, but all of us not care just brought him back home with Scarlet while Scott cried loudly.

Jen: Them both have not any day spirit. In Christmas, when Scarlet age 3, she just want the gift as toys, and then took the gift opened it and played with Scott. We all want to outside, but Scarlet and Scott persisted in home played the toys. After Christmas, dad mom so sad but fond of them both not scold them both, I saw dad mom sad because them both, so I suggested dad mom began next year Christmas just locked them both inside the room.

Evan: You both dad mom be very fond on Scarlet and Scott, why them both can agreed?

Jacoby: We both told dad mom locked them both inside the room until them both felt the Christmas spirit then let them both out. When Scarlet 4 and Scott 2, in that Christmas, them both tried to took the gift, but not one gift in there. Them both went to asked dad mom, and then we all took them both to room and locked them both inside. We all told them both when them both get Christmas spirit, we gonna let them to outside, but Scarlet and Scott cried loudly knocked the door, Scarlet cried loudly and yelled 'toys….toys….' and Scott just cried loudly. So every year Christmas just me, Jen and dad mom together.

Ross: After then how were them both been?

Jen: Just same or more outrageous. From Scarlet 5 to elementary school and Scott 3 to preschool. Every time back home, just showered for whatever, went to downstairs called housekeeper turned on the TV opened Spongebob Squarepants showed to them both watched. That day after someday, we all went to mall, Scarlet and Scott saw Spongebob Squarepants disc, want to bought it. Dad mom love them both want them both happy, so bought the Spongebob Squarepants dvd to them both. When back home, called dad mom opened to them both watched.

Emma: But when I visited you both dad mom home, never seen have any toys or dvd about Spongebob Squarepants.

Jacoby: Them both situation like this already 2 plus year. And them both exam were worse, dad mom so sad but don't know how to do on them both, so we both told dad mom confiscated all toys and Spongebob dvd, just let them both can review and study.

Evan: Are them both have changed?

Jen: Nope. After dad mom confiscated, them both cried loudly. When back home, can't watched Spongebob Squarepants, every time cried loudly. Or went to refrigerator took the ice cream to eat, called the housekeeper feed them both. And then we told housekeeper don't feed them both anymore. But unexpectedly Scarlet and Scott used the hand grabbed ice cream to eat, gave them rice and vegetable put in the plate, already prepared the spoon for them both still used the hand. That time we really thought Scarlet exam got A, we both so glad, dad mom more happy, but everything just because Scarlet cheated and plagarism.

Ross: Jacoby, Jen, them both still just kid, giving them both more time, them both will changing to good girl and boy.

Jacoby: Impossible, Scarlet and Scott love to lie, also every time think them both are right, not have any wrong. If them both keeping like this, future doing criminal them both also think them both are right, not wrong.

Jen: We both and dad mom lock them both inside the room is hoping them both can admit the fault and apologize to Hill, but until now them both still thought them both are right, just asked for get outside.

Ross: What fault them both done can made you all locking them both inside the room?

Jacoby: Them both bullying us little cousin sister Hill, played his toys until broken, pushed Hill and just got outside played with each other without any shame.

Jen: Also thought them both right, lied to principal and teacher, played rouge at school. Also felt sorry and excused for Mr. Johnson, annoyed Emma to took them both back home.

Emma: Not annoyed, them both just can counted as weak and anyway I have nothing done.

Ross: Oh, did you parents know you all intercourse together?

Jacoby: Still don't know yet.

Jen: We both will tell dad mom later few days.

Ross: May us all go to you parents home visiting you both dad mom?

Jacoby: Sure, but I tell dad mom first.

Jen: How about childhood of Evan?

Jacoby: And Emma?

Ross: Evan born, I and his mother so happy is son. So every time we both elder much time with him together. I want to born another baby, can mean Elsa. You both know Elsa?

Jen: I'm knew, in Kansas City I already met her, hear big cousin sister said she will marrying coming soon.

Ross: Yeah, in next week. Until Evan age 4, he already been some mature, should have ability take care little brother or sister. Then his mom pregnant, after 10 months, Elsa was born, is the girl, we all so happy. From Elsa just born until before walked, we all gonna played and taught her. When Elsa age 1, Evan already age 6 have ability take care Elsa, so from that time Evan always hang with Elsa, Evan played with Elsa and taught Elsa. When Emma born, Emma age 1, Evan and Elsa always played with you Emma three siblings together. Until you Emma age 2, you Evan and Elsa the games played has different, although Emma also can played Evan and Elsa games, but you Evan and Elsa didn't like each other game, so we made the played time for Evan and Elsa played with Emma, Evan first and then Elsa. When time's up, Evan must let Elsa and Elsa must let Evan played with Emma.

Jacoby: Then how many times you and Mrs. Johnson gave both of them played with Emma?

Ross: We gave Evan and Emma played with Emma 1 hours or 1 hours 30 minutes once time. But when Evan played with Emma already time's up, Elsa requested turned her, but you Evan still continued played with Emma, so Elsa came to I and Lisa side and cried said 'Big brother not let Emma play with me, already 1 plus hours, it's time turned me, I want play with Emma.' Then I and Lisa went to Evan and Emma side, told Evan go to doing homework, but he said already done, so we both called Evan to review, study or watch television, it's time let Elsa play with Emma, then Evan went to study. After hour, Evan requested Elsa let Emma play with him, but Elsa said gave her more time, but you Evan said it's time let me play with little sister, but Elsa said I am taught Emma, so waited few more minutes. Then you Evan came to both of us side, can told us Elsa occupy Emma, not let Emma play with me, so we both told Evan gave Elsa more few minutes, but Evan said we both eccentric, just love sister not love me, also said hate us and back to room. Then we looked Evan so sad, we both elder decided to taught Evan something, let him can helped own both little sister, gave us some little professional to Evan.

Jen: Evan, why you so hoped before Emma born that baby can be male?

Evan: Eh….. this, I….. yeah, why, dad?

Ross: Because Evan said born male economize than female, when girl growing up, must buy the underwear, underpants, bra and make up stuff, but boy grow up can save more money.

Emma: Originally you big brother wished I'm the boy. Humph…..

Evan: No, Emma, truly I really wished you is male, but since you born is female, I more happy, you're adorable, and also Elsa wished you is girl. But if you is boy, possible you gonna be naughty.

Ross: Next week we all will flight to Kansas City participate Elsa wedding. After wedding, looking when I have time, I will bring Evan and Emma visiting you both parents.

Jacoby: We will inform our dad mom.

Jen: Also Mr. Johnson, if Scarlet and Scott say or talk to you anything, don't trust, them both are loving to lie anybody.

Ross: Alright.

Then 5 of them keeping chatting few more minutes. After 20 minutes, Jacoby and Jen back home, and Ross took advantage asked Evan and Emma when they both began intercourse with Peterson sibling, Evan said 8 months ago and Emma said should enough have 1 year, just moved in St. Louis no long time already knew Jacoby and then began with Jacoby be the couple. After Jacoby and Jen back their home, both of them said originally you girlfriend or boyfriend is both of Johnson sibling best friend, and Jen said no wonder why Jacoby unaccepted Jazz, and Jacoby said even he's not with Emma together or other, he also not gonna accept Jazz, that girl framed herself little brother, always said us stole her little brother. And Jen asked Jacoby we both girlfriend and boyfriend is our best friend, should mean everything is coincidence or fate, and Jacoby answered he didn't know, maybe just coincidence or also possible is fate.

End Of Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

Expecting, Waiting And Welcome Danny And Danielle Back Part 2

Sunday, Amity Park, Morning

Jazz and Sam at nearby Tucker home, because them both knew Tucker will go to find Danny, so planned to track follow on Tucker. When Tucker got outside from his house, have some taxi in Tucker side, Tucker called it and then get on the taxi and move forward, and then Jazz and Sam following that taxi in safe distance to avoided Tucker realize.

Chicago, IL hotel, Morning

Tucker has arrived one of the Chicago hotel, while Jazz and Sam in behind. Jazz called Sam to follow Tucker, she drive to parking first. Sam following Tucker walking into hotel, and Tucker walk into elevator, Sam looking the elevator to sure which floor Tucker goes to. And Then Jazz has parked the car came to find Sam, Jazz and Sam lift to before floor Tucker went to, but them both didn't know which room Danny and Danielle are, so just can find the room by one by one. Tucker pressed the doorbell, and Danny opened the door welcome Tucker, Danny, Danielle and Tucker at room discuss Infi-map and tour to ghost zone plan, but just short time have somebody pressed the doorbell, Tucker went to opened the room, when he opened it the person are Jazz and Sam. And Tucker said

Tucker: Jazz, Sam, what are you both doing here?

Jazz: We came here to find Danny.

Then Danny and Danielle go to look, they both seen Jazz and Sam, Tucker quickly explained said…

Tucker: Danny, I never called them both came here, also I have no idea why Jazz and Sam can find here?

Danny: I believed you not betrayed me, Tucker. But something always must have to face it. Tucker, you and Danielle to outside first, I talk with Jazz and Sam.

Tucker: Fine.

Danielle: We go to buy the drink, also will buy one more to you.

Then Tucker and Danielle went out from room to hotel 1st floor to drinking. Danny let Jazz and Sam came inside, and Jazz immediately said…

Jazz: Danny, why are you not come back home, we both were so worrying about you, mom dad also.

Danny: I'm fine and nothing, thanks for concern.

Jazz: Danny, you already changed, already got hypnotize from all of them both evil family, you must awakening.

Danny: Jazz, can you don't always said Bishop and Peterson evil, what are them both done for you, all both of them family have helped me so much, helped me reviewed exam, gave me the car drive, let me sleeping in the room, also all of the treat me so well.

Sam: Danny, you already got that foxy girl hypnotize, you supposed is my boyfriend, and I was also should be your girlfriend, but since that foxy girl appeared, you already changed, got her and her family cousin brainwashed.

Jazz: Danny, Sam, all has my fault, that time I'm not supposed to framed you, if I admit the fault earlier, you not gonna seen that foxy girl, you and Sam will be happiness couple.

Sam: But now also not late, we all still can just like before, I, you and Tucker together, I and you back to couple, you and Jazz can back relationship once more.

Danny: Can you both confront the reality, also don't always called Fiona foxy girl, she has name.

Sam: That foxy girl can't gave you anything happiness, she just born and live in the rich life and family, she rich I'm also rich, we all go through so much, kissed, fight with ghost, beat the ghost, enter the ghost world. What has that foxy do for you, nothing, she just let you have place to live.

Danny: Sam you can said Fiona like that, Fiona is the reliable, responsibility, kindness and passion girl. Since Fiona age 7, she always take care her little sister Phoebe and little brother Philip, with housekeeper helped them both showered, changed the diapers, washed them both private part cleaned the urinate and stool, made the warm milk and feed them both although not every time, helped them both brushed teeth, even got Phoebe and Philip bullying, ignored and pushed, Fiona also not complained.

Jazz: Danny, maybe everything just them both family compiled out, they all want you to believed how much good of them all, them all just want showed to you looked only, don't be fooled.

Danny: All of them said are truly, also I've been witness before, Phoebe and Philip really urinate, stool and shit in the room, I, Bishop siblings and housekeeper together cleaned up the room.

Jazz: Even true that Phoebe and Philip worse, that can be proved all were them dad mom and big brother sister not taught them both great, can't blamed the kid. You also seen that Peterson little sister and brother, them both hated them both own big brother and sister, because them both big brother and sister always not care just ignored them both.

Danny: Everything Scarlet and Scott been said can't even got trusted, them both just lied to you, Jazz, even Danielle seen them both already knew, them both loving to lie and pretended pity face to everybody looked like them both are innocent. All in all I knew Bishop and Peterson family, all of them great, so from now I don't want hear anymore about you both don't said all of them anything bad again.

Jazz: Danny, which father and mother can just let 12 years old daughter to intercourse, and still let you live in their own house, maybe their all just want to using you until their all success.

Sam: Moreover you also half-ghost, are them all not afraid if you with that foxy born the baby will got ghost power DNA, you think that foxy parents will let you and her together forever?

Danny: I don't know how I and Fiona future are, but now I know I gonna with Fiona walking into future, no matter what.

Jazz: Danny, why you just can't listened from us?

Danny: Jazz, in August, you framed me reckless drove. In October, you abetting Sam with me one night stand, if Bishop not helped you both, now you and Sam already sit in prison.

Jazz: Danny, you my little brother, that time I really didn't know you're that foxy big sister patient, if I know I not gonna abetting Sam done this. We came here is want to advise you break up with that foxy girl and then back home with us, mom and dad were so miss you.

Danny: Unless dad mom agreed I and Fiona together, perhaps I can considering back home every months or every 2 weeks possible a week, otherwise I will live in Kansas City.

Sam: Danny, I knew you mom dad not believed you on that time, you furious, but you mom dad already regret.

Danny: I really don't want hear you both saying anymore non sense, anyway later few days finishing exam, I will back to KC, and Danielle gonna back to St. Louis.

Jazz: That foxy girl really good as you said, for her gave up all of us. In debated, we supposed to get win, must that Bishop and Family gave the announce cash and money, called him to crafty let them all won.

Danny: Bishop and Peterson family are really great, all of them won has right and proper.

Jazz: That both family just rich, use the money to solve everything. If mom dad rich, we both also live in luxury house, with brand new and good car, just sad mom dad always done some weird and unusual things, just knew everyday made ghost inventions. All ghost have not much appeared since the world been save, but mom dad still made the inventions, is that any use?

Danny: Jazz, you just afraid dad mom can't buy you university fee and flight to Hartford university studying, otherwise you not gonna opened the conditions as university fee on Bishop and Peterson.

Jazz: I'm not…..I….

Sam: Danny, we both not gonna giving up, even Tucker not with us together. If you flight back, we both also will flight to there find you, until you change of heart.

Danny: That's enough, you both get out.

Then Danny got Jazz and Sam out from hotel room, Tucker and Danielle back to hotel room, also bought the beverage to Danny. Tucker asked after exam what Danny gonna do, and Danny answered after exam he will flight back to Kansas City with Bishop participate the friends wedding, also called Tucker custody the Infi-map, don't lost it, and Tucker said don't worried, I will handle it. Danielle asked Danny what Jazz and Sam told Danny before, and Danny answered them both advise Danny back home, but Danny already rejected, also said he will handle Jazz and Sam.

Kansas City, MO – Noon

Britton, Britney and Fiona prepared go to stadium watching football, Buccaneers vs Chiefs. Tony and Wendy in home sitting in sofa at living room, Tony watching television and Wendy watching the magazine. Earlier Phoebe and Philip were woke up in 7 AM, just woke up already cried loudly yelled 'Milk…milk…...' Mary doesn't want annoyed and bothered everybody wake up, so quickly made the mil for them both drank. Just before three of them go to stadium, Phoebe and Philip sitting in upstairs floor played with each other, but Philip felt so tired, got fell asleep. Phoebe tried to wake up Philip, but she couldn't, so Phoebe cried loudly again, while Theodore and Cathy already brought Alice and Aaron to outside family fun day. Britney hear Phoebe cried loudly and Philip sleeping felt so furious, but Britney don't want them both influence later three of them watching football mood, so Britney and Britton just put them both back to room and then closed the door, while Phoebe still cried loudly, but no ones even care, until Phoebe felt tired also fell asleep with Philip together sleeping. Then Britton, Britney and Fiona go to stadium watching football, before go, Tony and Wendy told Britney don't furious, maintain pleasure mood, and Britney said she will, then with Britton and Fiona go to stadium.

St. Louis, MO – Afternoon

Peterson family are prepared go to mall shopping for buy necessary stuff. Hillary and Hill in living room watching television, Jacoby and Jen walk to upstairs Scarlet and Scott room, unlocked the door asked them both want to with all of us go to mall, and Scarlet and Scott answered them both want, Scarlet and Scott want eat ice cream, drink milkshake and eat candy. Jacoby and Jen said them both can go to mall with all of them, just Scarlet and Scott admit the fault and then apologize to Hill, but still same Scarlet and Scott persisted both of themselves are right not even wrong, also annoyed and yelled 'Ice cream….Milkshake.' Jacoby and Jen said not admit the fault and apologize to Hill never trying to get outside. And then Scarlet and Scott start crying loudly and yelling 'Wah…...ice cream…...milkshake…...we want get outside.' Then crying loudly and tried to get outside but not even close already stopped by Jacoby and Jen. Also Jacoby and Jen spoke about them both just like Phoebe and Philip, just can spoke one sentence for good, also they both mentioned about Bishop situation, and this time Lance and Candace came upstairs and said later will contact Bishop our cousin asking the situation, also told Scarlet and Scott keeping think you both right, just continues grounded and lock inside the room everyday 24 hours, then called Jacoby and Jen locked the door and don't care for them both. After Jacoby and Jen locked the door, they both walked downstairs and then with dad, mom, Hillary and Hill go to mall shopping. While Scarlet and Scott got locked inside the room, them both crying loudly and knocked crack the door, but nobody care.

Kansas City, MO – Evening

Britton, Britney and Fiona were back, while today Chiefs fall to Buccaneers, but three of them just think next time win back get back the standings and this match no matter. Tony and Wendy in living room watching soap opera. Britney asked where's and what Phoebe and Philip doing, dad mom answered them both in upstairs but don't know what them both doing. Then Britton, Britney and Fiona walk to upstairs look them both situation, when three of them came upstairs, their saw Phoebe and Philip in playing clap the hands, but not both hands, it touching the diapers, Phoebe and Philip touched each other diapers once time Phoebe then once time Philip, while them both playing and also smiling like baby. Three of them saw quickly bring Phoebe and Philip bathroom washed the hand, but when three of them helped Phoebe and Philip washing the hand, them both felt not well and crying. After washed the hand, Phoebe and Philip seen each other hand have the moisture, them both used both hand went to touched each other face like silly person. Three of them saw Fiona quickly went to stopped them both, but instead got pushed by them both. Britney saw it so furious, softly pushed split up them both to floor and said…

Britney: Why you both always like this, be silly neuropathy person really felt great, Fiona just want stopped you both done disgusting, but every time you both pushed Fiona, she is you big sister, also we both are big sister and brother, dad mom also father and mother. Why you both always can being all of us air and doesn't exist, is all of us done wrong on you both?

But Phoebe and Philip not even listened and just annoyed yelled for 'Milk…...milk…...' Three of them hear very mad, and Britton said…

Britton: Everyday just knew annoyed and yelled to us 'Milk….milk….milk….' For now I looked except Scarlet and Scott, foremost never have the person will hanging with you both.

Britney: Everyday 24 hours you both been together done so much disgusting, naughty, disobedient, especially you, Phoebe. You both know, simply begin tomorrow, you both not required together anymore, I tell dad mom to split up you both, or more simple I just send you Phoebe to mental hospital live forever, Philip live with himself, you both no need to meet anymore. How you both feeling about this?

Phoebe & Philip: Milk….milk…. And them both felt so thirst, begin crying loudly. Wah….

Britton and Fiona hear them both yelled more furious, especially Britney, she said…

Britney: Whatever for you both, what disgusting things you both love to do, never mind. I go to downstairs watch television, time's up to outside dinner calling me.

While Britney walked out from bathroom with bad mood, this time Tony and Wendy came upstairs, and they both seen Britney so furious walking to downstairs, called Britney but she not answered. Then dad mom came to bathroom, seen Phoebe and Philip still crying loudly, Britton helpless face and Fiona comfort Phoebe and Philip stop crying, but them both not care, just continues. And then Britton said

Britton: Can you both stop crying, everyday crying loudly you both felt comfortable but all of us already felt so annoyed, everyday made Britney scolded you both and bullying Fiona, did you both really have shame on the heart?

Tony: Enough, Britton, even you say more them both also not listening, keep saying just making you mad and sad.

Wendy: Fiona, go to downstairs console you big sister.

Fiona: OK.

Then Fiona walked to downstairs console Britney, Tony and Wendy called Britton help both of them elder take Phoebe and Philip back to room, and Britton helped dad mom and also said just put them both into baby cot, then Britton and dad mom took them both back to room and put them both to baby cot then Britton and dad mom got out from room, while Phoebe and Philip still crying loudly, but no ones care. And Tony said them both crying few more minutes will feel tired and fall asleep, and Britton said everyday just knew drink the milk, crying loudly, playing, done disgusting and sleeping, virtually just not different with 0-3 months baby or even worse, and Wendy said Phoebe and Philip always are you little sister and brother. And Britton said he rather just have 2 little sister, Britney and Fiona. Then dad mom said walk to downstairs look Britney and Fiona situation and prepare to outside dinner, also mentioned today Mary busy for worked also helped Phoebe and Philip, already exhausted and back to room get some good rest. In downstairs, Fiona sit in Britney side, they both chatting till Britney asked…

Britney: Britton also you big brother, just he born earlier few minutes than me, why you love me more than big brother?

Fiona: I don't know, maybe you're female, I'm also, and also Alice.

Britney: But Aaron is boy,

Fiona: Just like before I said my big sister have intimacy. Just Phoebe and Philip not understand, them both just only care on each other.

Then Dad mom and Britton walked to downstairs, and called Britney and Fiona ready go to outside dinner, Theodore and Cathy find the restaurant, 9 people dinner together. Then 5 of them have get outside dinner with Theodore, Cathy, Alice and Aaron while Cathy hold Alice hand walking and Aaron sit in baby stroller drive by Theodore.

Amity Park, Night

Fenton Works

Jazz back to home, and immediately find and tell Jack and Maddie about Danny. Jazz said she knew where's Danny now, but now Danny is brainwashed and controlled by both evil family, she and Sam cannot advise Danny back to them side, also Danny heart already persisted want with that foxy girl together, won't be Sam boyfriend anymore. Jack and Maddie are processing the ghost inventions, and Maddie said later few days will find Danny and talk about, also said now them both are busy. But Jazz said after Danny exam he will flight back, not much time, also told mom dad can them both not always doing meaningless things, and Jack hear it felt not well, said Jazz was messed up, but Jazz replied dad already few months, just few ghost came out from ghost zone, also recently doesn't have any ghost appear, made inventions just wasted. But Jack and Maddie said the ghost will coming out, will be someday Jack and Maddie will catching the ghost prove to Jazz, Maddie also called Jazz early sleep, tomorrow have exam, and then Jazz back to room, while Jazz and Sam still isn't figure out how to let Danny back home, also Tucker no longer helping Jazz and Sam, so this time just Jazz and Sam together thinking the idea.

End Of Part 2


	3. Chapter 3

Expecting, Waiting And Welcome Danny And Danielle Back Part 3

Monday, Amity Park, Morning

Danny came to Casper High, and this time no need to secretly meeting with Tucker anymore. Danny walked inside hanging with Tucker together, and then Danny and Tucker go to hanging with Dash and Kwan, both of them said long time not seen Danny, and Danny said yeah, because exam and busy for other things. Jazz and Sam seen Danny and Tucker hanging with Dash and Kwan felt why Danny can hanged with Dash and Kwan but keeping ignoring them both, then Danny and Tucker walked inside class ready for exam.

St. Louis, MO, Morning

Hillary already went to school, Hill still in room sleeping, because Hillary want Hill start elementary school begin next year, just 4 weeks in preschool Peterson felt no needed. Scarlet and Scott in room annoying and yelling get outside, but nobody in home just housekeeper, but housekeeper just listened Peterson ordered, so she won't let them both get outside. Scott annoyed Scarlet wants get outside, and Scarlet told Scott don't worried, we will get outside.

 _ **New Characters, new family**_

Afternoon, Hathaway luxury home

After school, Douglas Hathaway – Father called chauffeur to school took Dylan and Emmy back. After Dylan and Emmy back home, them both seen grandfather Donald and grandmother Laci Duke Hathaway, them both ran to both grand side, and said

Dylan: Grandpa, grandma, I already 8 days not seen Scarlet, I want playing with her.

Emmy: I'm also 8 days not seen Scott, I want playing with him.

Then Donald and Laci told Dylan and Emmy can calling or go to them both home find them both, but Dylan and Emmy answered them both doesn't have mobile phone and also don't know where's Scarlet and Scott live? Then Donald and Laci called them both don't worried, them both will ask Douglas helping Dylan and Emmy. This time Douglas came, and called Dylan and Emmy go to shower, Dylan and Emmy said 'But we….' But Douglas said go to shower, everyday just knew about playing, don't make me hit you both. Then Dylan and Emmy go to shower, Karen Nelson Hathaway – Mother told Douglas don't treat Dylan and Emmy fierce, and Douglas said them both everyday just knew play, exam not well, still always hanged with the helpless friend, only Scarlet and Scott, really non have any friend. Donald and Laci asked where's Emily Erica Hathaway – Second daughter, and Douglas answered Emily with friends to mall, constantly after school with friends shopping, sometimes gonna bought some unnecessary stuff, just knew wasted the money. Also mentioned about them family have 13 member, just can depending from company for life and live, also depend from Dalton Edward – Elder son, Devon Emmanuel – Second son and Emily Elisabeth – Elder daughter to get business and cash. And this time Chris Cooper – Dalton and Lexi son and Courtney Carrie – Daughter came in living room, Chris slowly run and Courtney crawling chase on Chris, them both are playing. And then Lexi Amy Joseph Hathaway came here, told Courtney should drink the milk and then sleep. Lexi hugged Courtney to drinking the milk, Chris want to continue play with Courtney, but Lexi told Chris he also should sleep, if not go to find Dylan and Emmy play or accompany grandpa and grandma, and then Chris begin crying and annoyed Lexi called 'Mommy, mommy.'

Donald 88, Laci 86, Douglas 58, Karen 56, Dalton 31, Devon 27, Eden 23, Emily 15, Dylan 9, Emmy 7, Lexi 30, Chris 2 and Courtney 6 plus months.

Night, Peterson parent home

Hillary in living room watching television with Hill, Lance and Candace were back home, also just in time Jacoby and Jen back, they both have something want to tell dad mom also Hillary and Hill, Jacoby told 4 of them actually 1 year ago he already knew Emma also that time intercourse be couple with her, and Jen also said 10-11 months already knew Evan also short time already intercourse be couple with him. After Lance and Candace listened, both elder asked why they both not told before, Jacoby and Jen answered they both also don't know, maybe want to know how dad mom looking Evan and Emma like, also they both told dad mom they both will flight to Kansas City with Evan and Emma also both of them father participate Evan little sister and Emma big sister Elsa wedding, will be flight on Thanksgiving day. Then Hillary and Hill said to Jacoby and Jen without both of them Hillary and Hill felt so boring, Scarlet and Scott are even useless. Jacoby and Jen said no need to worried boring, also said later 3 days will introduce some person to Hillary and Hill know, Lance and Candace asked when they both back home on after wedding, Jacoby and Jen said next Monday or Tuesday, Lance and Candace want Jacoby and Jen incidentally asking situation of cousin Bishop, Jacoby and Jen said they will. Then Jacoby and Jen walked to upstairs Scarlet and Scott room, asked them both want to admit the fault and apologize to Hill, but them both just annoyed yelled 'Let we to outside…' Jacoby and Jen said not admit and apologize, don't hoping can get outside, but Scarlet and Scott still persisting means them both right, not wrong, and then start crying loudly asked get outside. This time dad mom came upstairs, said just lock the door then back to downstairs dinner. Jacoby and Jen locked the door walked to downstairs dinner with dad, mom, Hillary and Hill. While Scarlet and Scott get locking inside the room, them both knocking the door crying loudly yelled want to get outside but nobody even care.

Kansas City, MO – Night

Bishop parent home

Fiona in living room accompany Alice and Aaron playing new toys Britney bought last week, also dog Daniel in three of them side. While (Both T. Bakery) Theodore bakery opening day business, with opening day will offered to customers until 9.30 pm close the door, more 3 hours on normal business hours, also Cathy went to bakery helping Theodore, so requested Fiona and Mary take care on Alice and Aaron. Suddenly Fiona felt cant hold it anymore, she quickly run to bathroom, just leaved Alice and Aaron, but she knew Alice and Aaron are safe also have dog. When Fiona busy in bathroom, just in time again Phoebe and Philip walked downstairs just really slowly as them both walking and annoying yell 'Milk….milk.' When them both finally walked finished downstairs, still yelling milk, milk. But Phoebe and Philip seen Alice and Aaron playing the toys, immediately yelled 'Toys…...Brother…...Sister' and then run to both of them side also running same slowly, just only little fast than walking. Alice and Aaron seen them both felt fear, quickly hugged tightly the toys. Just in time Britton back, he seen Phoebe and Philip closing on Alice and Aaron, quickly yelled Phoebe and Philip stopping but them both doesn't care and more closing. And this time the dog Daniel has seen enough, just short them both closing the step on Alice and Aaron, the dog went to barking 'O..o..o' Phoebe and Philip. After them both hear the dog Daniel barked, them both got scared and then sit down on floor and start crying loudly, Britton saw Phoebe and Philip like this really helpless. And Fiona came out from bathroom ran came in seen, she just seen Phoebe and Philip sit in the floor crying and Alice and Aaron saw them both crying loudly got smiling. Then Britton closing on Alice and Aaron, Fiona asked where's Britney and dad mom, and Britton said dad mom already in uncle bakery, Britton also called Britney went to there and today no need back here, because Britton afraid Britney will get mad and sad from Phoebe and Philip. Then the dog Daniel went to Fiona side and gentle, Britton said the dog Daniel protected Alice and Aaron barked Phoebe and Philip before few minutes, and then Fiona said really and touched Daniel head and said 'Good boy dog.' Anyway Britton said he back to get Fiona, Alice, Aaron also Mary to bakery, tonight dinner is bread or cake. Fiona asked need or not bring Phoebe and Philip together, and Britton answered looked for them both still crying loudly just Daniel barked, bring them both to bakery, the customers will run and escape because fright from them both. Then Britton called Mary to bakery with all of them, but first take Phoebe and Philip back to room, also Fiona noticed just put them both in baby cot. Then Mary listened ordered from Britton and Fiona took Phoebe and Philip back to upstairs them both room and put them both in baby cot then got out from room and carrying or hugging Alice and Aaron with Britton and Fiona go to bakery. Before to bakery, Britton asked Daniel situation, and Fiona answered already prepared the dog food put in dog bowl. While Phoebe and Philip still sit in baby cot crying loudly and knocking the baby cot bed, but no ones care should mean without any person in home, except the dog Daniel but he also not even care, just lying in the living room floor or eating.

Next day, Amity Park, Morning

In Casper High, before walking to class exam, Danny and Tucker chatting with Valerie. When Valerie leaved away first and hanging with Star, Jazz and Sam came in Danny and Tucker side and Jazz told Danny she already told dad mom where's Danny and Danielle living and also said after finishing exam, dad mom and Jazz will go to hotel find Danny, also will not gonna let Danny leaving and flight back to MO. But Danny just told back Jazz and Sam want them both don't doing so much meaningless things on him, he also said he will back to KC, Tucker also gave advice don't wasted many times for meaningless things to Jazz and Sam then Danny and Tucker walked into class ready for exam.

St. Louis, MO – Afternoon

Hathaway home

Dylan and Emmy back home from school. When just back home, Dylan and Emmy saw grandpa and grandma in living room, quickly annoying both older said already many days not seeing Scarlet and Scott. Then Dylan and Emmy seen dad immediately annoyed dad called him figuring make them both can meet with Scarlet and Scott. But Douglas asked them both have do homework, everyday playing or just annoying because not seeing Scarlet and Scott. But Dylan and Emmy just keeping calling dad figure out let Scarlet and Scott can meet with them both. And this time Karen came, and told Douglas suppose let them both happy, but Douglas said them both studying and exam not so well, everyday just playing with each other and non have any friend, just knew that girl called Scarlet and that boy called Scott. Mom said have least friend better than none, and then mom asked Dylan and Emmy what are them both surname, and Dylan and Emmy answered them both surname should are Peterson. Then Karen thought for Peterson, asked them both is 4-5 weeks ago both student called Peterson got own themselves big brother and big sister reported bullying, not admit the fault and cheated, Dylan and Emmy answered yes. Then Karen said hanging with them both without any benefit for Dylan and Emmy, but Dylan and Emmy persisted wants meet with Scarlet and Scott. Karen still disagree but Douglas said Peterson have cooperation with them company, maybe Hathaway family can go to Peterson house visiting Peterson, then Douglas promise will let Dylan and Emmy meet Scarlet and Scott, them both hear very excited, and Douglas wants them both to showering, and them both immediately go to shower. Courtney crawling to Douglas and Karen side, and Courtney stool in diapers, Douglas and Karen smell felt so smelly, Chris came to her side, smell the shit also felt smelly. Courtney begin crying, and Lexi came here to bring Courtney back to room changing the diapers and washing Courtney while Chris following.

Peterson parent home, Afternoon

Hillary is back home, Hill in living room watching the tablet. Hillary saw told Hill stop watching and read the book or story book and Hill immediately listened then Hillary to upstairs showering. After showered, Hillary wants to cooking something to her and Hill, but this time have someone pressed the doorbell, is Emma. When Emma walked inside home, Hill seen quickly yelled 'Sister Emma.' And Emma bought the pizza and soda to Hillary and Hill, and they both said thanks to Emma. Emma said she should back home, Hillary and Hill wants Emma stayed few more time, but Emma really have important things to do, so Hillary and Hill just can let her leave. Before Emma leave, she want Hillary inform Jacoby and Jen her father asked can visiting at tomorrow, because Thursday afternoon gonna flight to Kansas City. And Hillary said she will inform all of them. Then Emma leaved.

Night

Jacoby and Jen were back, Hillary is teaching Hill learning. Hillary told Jacoby and Jen afternoon Emma has came here, Jacoby and Jen asked why Emma came here, Hill said sister Emma bought pizza and soda to us. Also Hillary informed Jacoby and Jen before Emma been said, but Jacoby and Jen said must waiting dad mom back home just can asking both elder tomorrow have time. And then Jacoby and Jen walk to upstairs Scarlet and Scott room unlocked and opened the door, Jacoby said…..

Jacoby: How you both feels like, everyday 24 hours just can stayed inside the room, been locked inside, showered, urinate and shit also just can do inside.

Jen: You both must be felt so uncomfortable, everyday just can urinated and shit in the room, and the room already so smelly and dirty, just like Phoebe and Philip room, maybe worse, even you both are most disgusting person, I guessed you both also can't take anymore want to get outside, right?

Scarlet & Scott: Yes, we want get outside, please, we want ice cream, soda.

Jacoby: Very simple, admit you both fault and apologize to Hill.

Scarlet & Scott: We don't want apologize, we not doing wrong, we are right. Let us both out, we want eat ice cream and drink soda.

This time Lance and Candace are back home. In upstairs, Scarlet and Scott tried once more to get outside, but same results not even close already stopped Jacoby and Jen, and Jen said

Jen: Everyday you both just knew ice cream, soda, play and watching Spongebob Squarepants, what are you both still can know what things, we all just want you both admit the fault and apologize to Hill, just 1 of 2 you both also can't make it, not admit and apologize also still want to get outside, everyday played rouge. Truly, you both really just same like Phoebe and Philip, living like the silly person, just only you both have little normal than them both, I and Jacoby really…

Lance and Candace came upstairs, and want Jen stopped scolding them both. And dad mom said don't care to them both, if them both still same like before, just continue locking them both inside the room until them both admit the fault and apologize to Hill, attached one more is if them both not admit and apologize and still trying to get outside, once time will get the punishment as rattan, this is another warning gave from Lance and Candace. Then Jacoby and Jen lock the door then with dad mom walked to downstairs start dinner with Hillary and Hill. While Scarlet and Scott crying loudly and knocking the door from inside the room annoying yell wants get outside, eat ice cream and drink soda but nobody even want to care. When dinner, before inform Jacoby and Jen told dad mom about today afternoon, principal has called both of them, told us the school decision principal and other teacher can giving Scarlet and Scott one more chance, but if them both doing wrong once more, them both will get kicking out from school, dad mom hear it so glad, but also not glad because them both someday will more outrageous. And then Jacoby and Jen informed dad mom before Emma asked, Lance and Candace said tomorrow night can invite Johnson family come here, and then Jacoby and Jen send message told Evan and Emma, and both of them said OK, see tomorrow. Then Jacoby and Jen continue dinner with dad, mom, Hillary and Hill.

Kansas City, MO – Night

 _ **New Characters, new family**_

Cathy already brought Alice and Aaron to bakery. In bakery, Cathy accompany Alice and Aaron together, and Theodore busy for business, because next 2 days is thanksgiving, so bakery will off day, Friday also will get off day, so today hours until 9:30 pm and tomorrow hours until 7 pm, more than normal business hours 30 minutes.

Britton is back, and home came as the guest, is Anna Bianca Edwards, same age with Britton and Britney, also in mid-school and high school as same school with Bishop twins. She is Edwards group company vice-president, also her family is regal family, have a big brother, 2 little sister and 2 little brother. But instantly Britney, Elsa and Jodi not much like her, also have some hate her and her family, unfortunately for her is Anna love Britton. When Britton saw her, asked who's her, Tony and Wendy answered as she said is Anna, then Britton said Anna, how could be, then Anna said when university time, she been face plastic surgery. Britton asked Anna why are she here, Anna answered so long time not seen you, came here to met the old friend, not welcome me, and Britton said of course not. Anna also said she bought some toys to Phoebe and Philip, because she knew Britton have age 3 and 5 little siblings. Then Britton got fright, asked Anna what the toys she bought to Phoebe and Philip, Anna answered she just bought some doll like Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward and other doll. Then Britton anxiously run to upstairs looked, then quickly back to downstairs and said to Anna 'Why you bought that doll gave to them both, you just came no need bought anything, when Britney back she seen them both like this will mad again, are you know?' Then Britney just in time back, she seen Anna and asked everyone who is she, and Wendy answered this is Anna, then Britney also felt strange this woman is Anna, than Fiona told Britney few years ago she been plastic surgery. Then Britney asked why she came here, Anna said she came here visited you both old friend and also bought some toys to Phoebe and Philip. After Britney hear, she said 'What', then Britney walking to upstairs to see. When she came upstairs, she saw Phoebe hold the Spongebob and Philip hold the Patrick, them both playing the doll just like played hand ringing. When them both want to take Squidward and other, Britney want to take back the toys return to Anna, but Phoebe and Philip resist, so Britney trying to take from Philip hand first, while Britton and Fiona came upstairs look situation. Phoebe tried to stop but instead got softly pushed by Britney, and then she begin crying loudly. Then Britney go to take from Philip hand, but Philip hug and hold so tightly, Britney saw the floor have the hand ringing, took the hand ringing softly hit on Philip head and then Philip start crying loudly with Phoebe. So when them both crying loudly, Britney took off the doll from Philip hand and then Phoebe hand, she put back the doll to plastic, then taking the doll to downstairs while Phoebe and Philip slowly chasing. Britney seen Britton and Fiona came upstairs, requested both of them bring them both back to room. Britton and Fiona said OK, then Britney came downstairs, return back the toys to Anna, and then expel Anna out from Bishop house, and Britney said 'Take back toys you bought it, very appreciated but them both never needed, I don't know what you came here want to do, but please get out from our home.' Anna said why, but Britney never listened, just expel Anna out from home. Britney so mad, while in upstairs Britton and Fiona took Phoebe and Philip back to them both room, and put them both into baby cot and then got out from room. After got out from room, Britton and Fiona quickly walked to downstairs looked Britney situation. When they both came downstairs, both of them asked where's Anna, Tony and Wendy answered Britney expel her out, now Britney in kitchen looked mad, then Britton and Fiona walked to kitchen console Britney not mad. Then except Phoebe and Philip, all Bishop have start dinner time. While them both in room baby cot still crying loudly and yelled 'Toys…...toys…..' But no ones care. After dinner, before Britton and Britney back home, Tony and Wendy find Britton sitting and talk about girlfriend. Britney and Fiona in room chatting little, in Fiona room. Tony and Wendy asked Britton to Anna have interest, and Britton answered dad mom thinking too much, he and Anna absolutely are impossible. But dad mom said Anna looked good, Britton said he really not any feeling on Anna, even can't count as friend, moreover Britney, Elsa and Jodi also hate her, if Britney seen Anna once again she will more mad. Then dad mom said not reluctantly on Britton, but told Britton must early to find a good and woman his really love and marrying, also remember future born the baby must have the male baby, better the future kid not like Phoebe and Philip, Bishop home now just remaining Britton the son. Then Britton said he will, but he also said Philip also the male, dad mom said Philip not even use, always with Phoebe made you twin little sister mad and sad, still hoping Philip we're finish, Bishop also will ended to his both hand. Then Britton said also have Aaron, he also the male. But dad mom said now Aaron just age 1, at least 20 years he won't able to marrying, how to born the baby, so dad mom hoping Britton can find good girlfriend and born the baby. Britton said he will make honor to dad mom, he will find the good woman (mean Jodi) then born the baby must have male. After Britton talked finished with dad mom, Britton and Britney were back home.

Chicago hotel, night

In hotel room, Danielle said in here already 3 weeks, but later 2 days finally she and Danny gonna flight back Kansas City and St. Louis. And Danny said yeah, later 2 days will back. Then Danielle asked Danny will miss Tucker not much time seen him, Danny answered he is. Danielle asked Danny about she worried Danny dad and mom come here with Jazz and Sam stopping him, and Danny said no need to worrying about, because Danny said he will flight back, I promise you, so after Danielle listened she felt rest assured.

End Of Part 3


	4. Chapter 4

Expecting, Waiting And Welcome Danny And Danielle Back Part 4

Wednesday, Amity Park, Morning

Danny to Casper High ready for final exam before Thanksgiving. In Casper High, Danny with Tucker walk and chat together, suddenly Jazz and Sam appeared, Jazz said after exam dad mom will go to hotel find Danny asking clearly, Danny replied fine, it's time to speaking for clearly, then Danny with Tucker walk into class ready for final day exam.

Kansas City, MO – Morning

Wright home

Jodi is back from worked in airplane. David and Judy already to company working, Jake and John also went to work. Jodi felt exhausted, after showered she went to little sleeping.

Afternoon

Bishop parent home

Fiona already back home, because today school only half-day. In home, Cathy already brought Alice and Aaron to bakery, just her alone in home, Mary in working, she felt lonely, just can watching the television and playing with the dog Daniel. And this time, have someone pressed the doorbell, Fiona walked to looked, is Jodi, Fiona so glad quickly opened the door let Jodi in. After Jodi walked inside, Fiona asked why she came here in afternoon, Jodi answered she so idle, came here to helping her best friend doing something she can do. Then Fiona asked what she want doing as came here, Jodi asked where's Phoebe and Philip, Fiona said them both in upstairs playing and drink the milk. Then Fiona bring Jodi to upstairs looked, when Fiona and Jodi seen them both, Jodi said

Jodi: Please, are them both drink the milk, sucking bottle or used the bottle like suck nipple, also them both looked so enjoyed.

Fiona: Them both always been like this, wish you not mind, sister Jodi.

Jodi: For them both age now Phoebe and Philip suppose use the cup or glass, not still using the bottles.

Fiona: I knew, but not give them both bottles, them both crying loudly again.

Jodi: Forget it, never mind. Bring them both to showering.

Fiona: What, this…

Jodi: I know how to, I teach you method how to help them both can be so well.

Fiona: OK.

Then Jodi took off them both bottles stopped them both drink the milk, and them both begin yelled 'Milk…...milk…...' But Jodi not even listened, also called Fiona to take Philip she take Phoebe to bathroom showering. When Fiona and Jodi hold them both hand, them both start crying loudly and yelled 'Milk…...milk.' And Jodi said 'Milk what, everyday milk..milk..milk.' In bathroom, Jodi took off them both clothes, and want to take off them both diapers, also she said already age 5 and 3 still everyday 24 hours wear the diapers, are them both butt not feel itch, then Fiona answered them both even felt so comfortable, when we all took off them both diapers them both gonna cried loudly. Then Jodi said 'Oh please, never mind.' Jodi tried to take off them both diapers, but Phoebe and Philip touching, blocking, holding the diapers so tightly, Fiona said before Phoebe also doesn't want take off the diapers and try the pants, so made Britney slapped her, also made Britney eat too much cake, drink wine after then vomiting. And Jodi said she not Britney, will not treat them for patience, if them both resist, Jodi will using hard to them both. Now Phoebe and Philip refused to take off the diapers, still touch, block and hold, so Jodi want Fiona hold Philip hand, Jodi go to taking off Philip diapers but Phoebe tried go to stopping, Jodi knew Phoebe gonna been like this, so Jodi stopped and took shampoo softly hit on Philip head, and then Philip touch head and crying loudly, Phoebe seen she followed crying loudly with Philip, and then Jodi just took off the diapers from Philip secret place. After done with Philip, while he still crying loudly changed to touch his secret place, Jodi called Fiona to hold Phoebe hand, and then Jodi also just took off the diapers from Phoebe secret place. After Jodi took off both diapers, she threw to trash and begin with Fiona helping them both showering. Before start, Fiona said before she and Mary so difficult to took off the diapers from them both, and Jodi said cope the person like them both for Jodi just easy, if treat good with them both cannot, then we take hard to them both. Jodi begin with and teach Fiona helping them both showering, while them both feeling uncomfortable crying loudly, Jodi spoke about when them both start crying loudly, next time you help them both do anything, can listening the music/MP3, anyway impossible them both go to interrupt you listening music, and Fiona said this is good idea. After finished the shower, Jodi want the clothes and pants, and Fiona said everyday them both just wear the diapers, except when Phoebe and Philip day went to school, Philip underpants she doesn't know where been put, and Phoebe pants already threw to garbage, because February in school she urinate, stool and shit in diapers, underpants also the class floor. And Jodi mentioned about Phoebe got slapped by Britney that day should have bought some underpants and pants for them both, and Fiona has remembered, so Fiona go to take the clothes and underpants. When Fiona went to taking, Jodi took advantage spoke to them few sentence, while them both still sitting in bathtub and crying loudly, Jodi knew them both will not even listening, but she still want to speak, she said 'Everyday crying loudly like silly person which you both really are, but from begin now, how much you both been crying loudly, I won't care. You both made both of my best friend bad, made Elsa got little headache, made Britney always mad and sad, moreover she is you both big sister, made Britton nearly break up with me also made my little brother John can't walking into love line with Britney, both lovers should together, but cause from you both. I promise, when I with Britton marrying, you both will pay for 1 by 1, thinking farther day can't drink the milk powder anymore, no baby cot, no playing, because I won't let you both get another happy once more, you both not even worth.' Then Fiona took the clothes and underpants came in, Jodi see and asked Fiona why you brought the diapers, Fiona answered the diapers for them is underpants. Jodi said from now no longer diapers, Jodi helped them both wear the clothes and pants, them both not feel the diapers and start crying loudly once more, Fiona and Jodi felt helpless but not care. Jodi took the hand sanitizer helped them both cleaned the both hand, then Jodi and Fiona brought them both to outside while them both still crying loudly and touched the secret body place. Before make the food, Jodi told Fiona called her dad mom better buy the underpants for them both, otherwise easy to infection, and also everyday wear the diapers, someday them both will get the eczema, and Fiona said OK.

Fiona and Jodi walked to downstairs kitchen, while them both still in upstairs crying loudly. Jodi took the pot and some rice, she planned to cooking the rice porridge. And Fiona asked why Jodi cook this and also said them both won't eat. Jodi answered even them both eat, also didn't know how to using the teeth to bit, but rice porridge doesn't need, also said if Phoebe and Philip unwilling, we just used the hard to them both. Then Fiona said hard to them both will make them both hard to breath, but Jodi said them both can't even get little suffer, so when the water in them both mouth inside, if them both cannot spit out, them both just can chose, or should I said no choice just can swallow to stomach, just cover the both mouth until them both done. After Fiona and Jodi done cooked the rice porridge, they both took the rice porridge to upstairs. When came in upstairs, Philip already fell asleep, and Phoebe annoyed Philip but doesn't work, so Phoebe start crying loudly again, really enough for them both mind. Then Jodi and Fiona start feed Phoebe eating, while Jodi knew Phoebe will not corporate, so Jodi called Fiona to opened Phoebe mouth tightly, and Jodi used the spoon took the rice porridge and put little more into her inside the mouth and tongue, and Phoebe really don't want to swallow, so Fiona and Jodi close and covered her mouth, until Phoebe can't took it really just like Jodi said she swallowed the rice porridge into stomach. After swallowed, Phoebe start crying loudly once again, but Fiona and Jodi not care, just continue feed her eating. After finished the eat, Phoebe still crying loudly also knocking the floor and Philip still sleeping, Jodi said walk to downstairs kitchen clean the bowl, also said don't care her, just let her keeping crying loudly, she exhaust will stop it. And Fiona said she crying loudly short time will much percentage feel so tired and then fall asleep.

In kitchen, Jodi cleaned the bowl, also told Fiona better to use plastic bowl, for not let them both destroy the bowl. Fiona took advantage asked Jodi

Fiona: Hey, sister Jodi, did you have boyfriend?

Jodi: Why you asked that, you want help own big brother find girlfriend?

Fiona: Nope, I just want to know it, because woman like sister Jodi you should have boyfriend, right?

Jodi: I didn't have boyfriend for now, but if you want to help Britton, you should call him to find and pursue.

Fiona: Yesterday have the woman called Anna, she said is company vice-president, age also 24, we all don't know why she came here, but looks like Britney is not like her.

Jodi: Anna… that woman unsuitable for you big brother, listened for me is true.

Fiona: OK.

Jodi: Fine, I'm done. Fiona, remember don't tell anyone especially Britney I been came here, also informed you housekeeper.

Fiona: OK, but all of them seen Phoebe and Philip will realize.

Jodi: You said is you done on them both, said you found this method in internet. OK, I better leave.

Fiona: Wait, sister Jodi, with you I felt so interested, will you come here again?

Jodi: Of course I will, Fiona. Oh right, where's Aaron?

Fiona: My auntie already brought Alice and Aaron to bakery.

Jodi: Alice, who is Alice?

Fiona: Alice is Aaron half brother, same father but different mother.

Jodi: Huh, half, alright, next time we meet and then you tell me. I leaving, bye, Fiona.

Fiona: Bye, sister Jodi.

Chicago hotel, Afternoon

Jack and Maddie with Jazz and Sam together came to hotel find Danny. When all of them pressed the hotel doorbell, is Danielle opened. And then when Danny want to start talking about, he called Danielle go to downstairs to drinking, but Maddie called Danielle to stayed, because the things also relationship with Danielle. Before first questions, Jack and Maddie said so miss Danny, already near 2 months not back home and seen him, asked him know the exam, and Danny said thanks for concerned, I knew the exam. Then Jack and Maddie first questions is why Danny not back home, rather to live in hotel, spent the money. Them both elder asked if Danielle we can let here live our house, treat her just like our real daughter. But Danny said not matter on Danielle, is he not so really want to back home. And then Jack and Maddie said Danny already changed, and Danny replied back indeed he changed, Danny is changed to more confidence. And Jazz said that both family already hypnotize on you, Danny, also Danielle was. And Danielle told them all can't said Bishop and Peterson like that, but instead Sam called Danielle shut up, said is her fault, introduced Peterson sibling to Danny knew, so Bishop family just have chance to took advantage of Danny, let that foxy girl be Danny girlfriend. Then Danny called Sam shut up, and warning Sam never call Fiona foxy girl again, otherwise unfriend. Then Sam said she not just want the friend, she want identity is Danny girlfriend, future is Danny wife, born male call DJ and female call Lilith. After Danny hear he said impossible, then Sam turned mad said what's good of that foxy girl, can made you heart set locked on her, then Jazz said Danny is half ghost, someday Bishop and Peterson will abandon you, but Danielle said Bishop and Peterson never gonna be, because she knew both family are good. But Jack said Danielle too naive, also Jazz said except Sam, which family can accept born the baby, kid have ghost gene, Danielle said Bishop and Peterson can easily accept, moreover even future Danny and Fiona born the baby, that baby not sure will have ghost gene, DNA. Then Sam mad and yelled Danny is marrying with me, not that foxy girl. Then Jazz talked to Danny said originally his dream supposed is astronaut, but now for that foxy girl Danny changed his dream to learn the economic, want to help her parents working, and Maddie said for that family is unworthy. So Danny hear and hear, he felt already enough. Danny said he will continue with Fiona walk to future, per day by per day, no matter how hard of future. Also called all of them never call Fiona foxy girl, she is kind of good girl, and then called his family and Sam get out, Danny and Danielle want packing prepared tomorrow back to Missouri. Before leave, Maddie asked Danny whether for that girl give up and not relationship anymore with us, and Danny said Jack always his dad, Maddie always his mom also Jazz always his big sister, also said if dad mom can accept Fiona, perhaps he will often back here to look dad mom, and Jazz spoke for dad mom said Fenton family will never accept Bishop or Peterson member, and Sam said someday she will let Danny wide awake. Then Jack, Maddie, Jazz and Sam went out from room and leave hotel. In leaving, Maddie cried and said son don't want us anymore, and Jack comfort Maddie, and Sam also cried said Danny rather with that foxy not come back with us also still for that foxy girl scolded us, and Jazz said someday Danny will wide awake from that foxy family and cousin hypnotizing. In hotel room, Danielle asked Danny whether is her wrong, introduced Peterson sibling to Danny knew, and Danny said not even her fault, also mentioned knew Bishop and Peterson is Danny second happiness for his life, first is save the world, and Danielle told Danny she also same feeling as him. Danielle asked Danny when back here, and Danny said December look which day suitable, both of us gonna with Tucker tour to Ghost Zone, and Danny believed Tucker will custody the infi-map for good and safe.

Kansas City, MO – Night

In living room, Fiona with the dog Daniel in watching television, while Phoebe and Philip already wake up from slept. When them both wake up, felt the secret place without the diapers, them both start crying loudly again, until now still isn't stopping, just stopped for few seconds and then continued to crying loudly. This time Britton back, when he back already got hear Phoebe and Philip in upstairs crying loudly. Britton asked Fiona what happens, Fiona said them both always crying loudly, not strange, but now them both have some little body changed. Then Britton felt weird on them both changed walked to upstairs looked, when Britton came upstairs, he saw Phoebe and Philip sitting in the floor crying loudly, but them both has wear the pants. Just before them both just always wear only the clothes and diapers, then Britton went to looked them both secret place, really didn't have diapers inside, Britton walked to downstairs asked Fiona how and why she done that to them both, and Fiona said it's time to let them both being real kid, not baby, even we can't changed them both mind, at least we can changed them both outside like body. Then Britney back, but she not seen Britton and Fiona in living room, but Britney hear Phoebe and Philip in upstairs crying loudly, felt helpless and walked to upstairs look situation. When Britney came upstairs, she seen Phoebe and Philip wear the pants not diapers, not have milk bottles in the floor. And Britney asked Fiona what happens, and Fiona said want to changed them both outside. Britney so proud for Fiona, but Britney wants Fiona helping them both wear back the diapers and give them both drink the milk powder. After Britton and Fiona hear, both of them got surprised why Britney want to changing back them both, and Britney answered just until Saturday. Sunday we change back them both like this as now, because Emma as Elsa little sister so curious them both current behavior, them both originally. Then Fiona go to downstairs kitchen made the milk to them both, and Britton helped Philip change back to diapers and Britney helped Phoebe while them both still crying loudly until felt the diapers got in the secret place but still crying loudly because felt hungry and thirst, then Fiona came upstairs and gave to them both drink. Phoebe and Philip drink the milk just like baby, three of them can't take anymore just took them both back to room, put them both back to baby cot and then closed the door, while Phoebe and Philip still drinking the milk. Then Britton, Britney and Fiona walked to downstairs, just in time Tony and Wendy back home, so 5 of them begin dinner, Tony said no need to waiting Theodore, Cathy, Alice and Aaron because Theodore still busy in bakery, and Cathy also busy to look for Alice and Aaron.

KC restaurant, night

Elsa and Jodi dinner together. After they both ordered, Elsa and Jodi chatting about

Elsa: What you went to Bishop house done afternoon ago?

Jodi: I went to Bishop house for helped Britney some, I and Fiona made them both wear the pants, eat the rice porridge, not drink the bottles and used milk bottles.

Elsa: How reaction of them both after you done?

Jodi: Of course is cried loudly, really silly person.

Elsa: But I'm sure now them both should changed back to before originally.

Jodi: Why?

Elsa: Don't worried, just until Sunday. You know my little sister Emma she is curiosity girl, everything if she feel sense, she will curious and want to looking. If Emma seen them both already not wear the diapers and without drink the milk bottles, she will be so disappointing, so I already informed Britney, Emma will go to look them both.

Jodi: Alright, anyway them both already unusual, more few days also not matter.

Elsa: In fact you helped them both showered is for what, or person like Britton?

Jodi: That's nonsense, I just leisure have free time, helped our best friend Britney. Speaking about Britton, are you remember that girl called Anna?

Elsa: Yes, I remembered, she was so annoying, in middle school always reliance herself family is rich, took out the money and showed off, and have once time you been scolded her until she cried and ran away, you helped that girl to succeed, but that girl also scared from you and ran away, that time only I and Britney want to with you as best friend.

Jodi: Yeah, Since I and family moved to here from Los Angeles, I really non have any friend, except you both really willing best friend with me.

Elsa: Oh right, before you said Anna went to Bishop house purpose for what?

Jodi: She. Want to pursuing Britton, this is absurd, right?

Elsa: Too absurd, if Britton have girlfriend at least you will be front of her so much.

Jodi: I said it before, although you right, but I and Britton not possible.

Elsa: You diffident, you face are blush.

Jodi: I'm not.

When Elsa and Jodi are chatting, from other side table, is Edwards family, have Alexander ' _Alex_ ' Blake Edwards, Edwards group company president, age 30 already married. Anna, Anne Carrie Edwards age 23, Alan Damion Edwards age 8 and Amy Danica Edwards age 4.

Thier dad want big brother and both big sisters brought little sister and little brother to outside dinner, except between Anne little brother and Alan big brother not in here because dad called him in home reviewing, his exam not good. Just all of them dinner also same location as Jodi and Elsa. Then Anne seen Jodi and Elsa, immediately called Alex and Anna turned to looked, and then Alex asked

Alex: Anna, yesterday you went to visited Bishop, how were them family reaction on you?

Anna: I bought the toys to please them little sister and brother, who's know Britton twin sister Britney don't like I bought the toys, she return back the toys to me and then expel me out from their house.

Anne: So if I was you will not please his twin sister Britney, maybe you can please him another little sister or him parents.

Alex: Yeah, his most little sister and brother here(brain) have broken, right, you can find the professional doctor to therapy them both, then Britton will appreciate and goodwill on you.

Anna: But now still isn't time, this is plan b or c, now still plan a.

Anne: Yeah, now I pursuing John, invited him to my birthday party, but he not appearance, pursue him really difficult, especially John have very unreasonable sister 'Direct Elsa and Jodi side and said' Jodi.

Alex: If you can't please her, you can please him big brother.

Anne: But his big brother wife is 'Direct Elsa and Jodi' her, she will tell him to reject me.

Alex: Easy, go to please him parents, if him parents like you, his brother and sister how much hate you also didn't work.

Anne: Great idea.

Anna: Oh, what Billy and Bailee doing?

Alex: Darci should give them both drink the milk powder, them both suppose already fell asleep.

Anne: We all siblings even Amy were drank the breast milk, but Darci just can gave them both drink milk powder.

Alex: Because really no way, Darci breast not enough to them both either of 1.

Then Alan and Amy want another beverage, so Alex ordered another beverage as soda.

Elsa and Jodi side

After few sentence

Jodi: Just few days you and Jake marrying, we both gonna living together, and that time we both not called best friend, is calling sister. If Britney also live with us, we three will from best friend to best sisters.

Elsa: Yeah, but Britney still solo, she not yet accept John.

Jodi: Want Britney to accept my little brother John pursue really difficult, because now she has annoyed by that both useless kid should I mean baby Phoebe and Philip.

Elsa: We can help Britney to as quickly as possible to solve Phoebe and Philip issue, although we can't teach them both anything, at least we can help them both to healthy, right?

Jodi: Healthy, Phoebe just finished eat the rice porridge already began cried loudly, and Philip just lying and then slept, even not have little eat.

Elsa: Maybe day will helping let John and Britney can walking to love line together, just you believe, someday will come true.

Jodi: Yes, I believe, but I just hope that day not take so long time. Oh right, are you know the girl called Alice, Fiona said she is Aaron half big sister?

Elsa: Oh. Alice not girl, now she still just baby girl, just age 2, same father but different mother. Alice also cute same as Aaron, and you dad mom said tomorrow time between evening and night will visiting Bishop family.

Jodi: Why I don't know?

Elsa: Because Alice just back from last week, and that time you was worked.

Jodi: Oh, yeah, hoping tomorrow Phoebe and Philip not to interrupt us.

Elsa: them both not interrupt, so hard.

Then ordered has come, Elsa and Jodi start eat dinner.

St. Louis, MO – Night

Peterson parent home

Jacoby and Jen already back, also Lance and Candace back home, all of them are waiting Johnson family coming. And this time Ross, Evan and Emma are coming, Peterson so welcome and let three of them inside, and then Lance and Candace quickly introduced, Ross also introduced him to Lance and Candace. Before start dinner, Ross want to look Scarlet and Scott, so Jacoby and Jen bring Ross, Evan and Emma walked to upstairs them both room look. Came upstairs, Jacoby unlocked the door, Scarlet and Scott sleeping in bed(Bed made in the floor). Ross smell the room felt so smelly, but for respect and courtesy, Ross just hold it, cover the nose. Jen saw Ross and said

Jen: Uncle Ross, if you felt so uncomfortable, just say it, we don't mind.

Ross: I'm nothing. In fact you family just cleaning the room with more power, maybe the room can be good smell. Speaking about this, why you family want to locked them both inside?

Jacoby: Because them both bullying our little cousin brother, used the hand grabbed ice cream and eat, used the hand grabbed rice and eat, used the spoon played with each other, until now still don't want admit the fault, apologize to Hill….

Jen: Also lied to principal and teachers, played rouge in school, already gave them both warning but still committed, also annoyed you daughter Emma to took them both back home, called Emma bad girl because Emma not bought the ice cream to them both.

Jacoby: Don't want admit the fault and apologize to Hill still playing rouge want to get outside. Mr. Johnson, you say this is so terrible, right? How much taught also useless.

Ross: Maybe them both just lonely, everyday just with each other, without the friend.

Evan: Dad, otherwise we're walk to downstairs dinner and talk about it.

Emma: Yeah, dad, for good side not to bothering them both sleeping, to avoid them both wake up and playing rouge again.

Jacoby & Jen: Yeah, Mr. Johnson.

Ross: OK, dinner and talk about it.

Then Ross with 4 of them walked to downstairs start dinner with Lance, Candace, Hillary and Hill.

In dinner

Lance: Oh right, Mr. Johnson.

Ross: Don't be so polite, just call me Ross.

Lance: OK, Ross, what's your job?

Ross: I'm dentist. How about you both?

Lance: Both of us working as Market Mall company.

Candace: Also we so sincerity to inviting you son coming to our company work for general manager.

Ross: Evan, this is good opportunity, not just market department manager, a higher level.

Evan: Dad, I also think about it, but if I work to Mr. and Mrs. Peterson, I can calling quit as my current company, moreover my current company as I work place also treat me so good.

Hillary: Or brother Evan, you can find other person find the job replace you, that you can helping my uncle and auntie working and also help you current working company have benefit, the company not loss market department manager, also uncle and auntie have the general manager, this is both win.

Jacoby: Eh…. Hillary suggested and idea was good. Evan, you can find other person is finding the job, can help person finding the job also you.

Evan: This suggestion is great, but find other people to work as my current job, also need some little time, if Mr. and Mrs. Peterson not mind.

Lance: Of course we both not mind, you're the capable man, also Jen boyfriend, position and office already reserved for you. Don't worried and find other person really need the job.

Jen: But Evan find other person also must as such as possible work for you current company before leaving.

Evan: Of course, I will as such as possible working for my current working company until I leaving.

Candace: And how about Emma, after graduation what's you aim?

Emma: I'm already made decision, with Jacoby and Jen same work as job together, reporter. Towards outside, report, writing and more. Soon I will submit the application form to both of them working place.

Lance: That's great.

Ross: Jen also great, just short time already from intern to reporter.

Jen: That's just by chance, maybe Emma also can just like me.

Ross: Maybe she also can. Oh right, girl, boy, what you name?

Hillary: Hi, I'm Hillary, age 12. And this is my little brother Hill, age 4. Hill, call uncle.

Hill: Hi, uncle.

Ross: Where's you both parents?

Evan & Emma: Dad, don't asking her…..

Hillary: It's OK, nothing. Our dad mo already divorced, my mom gave up both of us custody to dad, and our dad has bankruptcy, but our dad have the friend in Mexico City have business way to make money, dad don't want both of us suffer with him, so entrust uncle and auntie.

Ross: Oh, it's like this. You both are really good kid.

Emma: Of course, which like them both called Scarlet and Scott.

Ross: Emma, them both are just deficiency the friend, if them both have friend, maybe them both will good just like this both called Hillary and Hill, right?

Hillary: Right, we are.

Jen: In fact Mr. Johnson you really no need to spoke them both as great.

Jacoby: Because them both really worse.

Lance: Obviously them both have so much chance to make the friend, but them both won't. Took the money and showed off, also insulted student are not rich.

Candace: Bullying student still framed the student, everyday just knew back home, showered also must helped from housekeeper, moreover is them both showered together, just whatever.

Jacoby: Everyday after back home and showered, walked to refrigerator took the ice cream, called housekeeper feed them both also called housekeeper turned on television and played Spongebob Squarepants DVD to them both watched.

Jen: So we called housekeeper don't feed them both and open the television to them both anymore. But them both took the ice cream and use the hand grabbed, without television watch Spongebob Squarepants, them both cried loudly, or back to room played Spongebob, Patrick and other characters doll. So we stopped buying the ice cream and also confiscated all doll have about Spongebob Squarepants even other toys to called them both reviewed, but them both won't.

Hillary: Also them both love to lie, pretend as pity person.

Jacoby: Yeah, every time pretended like all of us treated them both bad.

Jen: Also Scarlet age 6, that time we really thought she was going best, exam got A took back to dad mom looked.

Lance: That time we really though Scarlet already is good girl and daughter.

Candace: But after that exam A, she was went to failed every time. Recently have the student got bullying from her told Jen, that time we finally knew she just cheated and plagarism.

Lance: We so mad and sad, gave them both lessons, but them both just cried loudly, then after tomorrow being nothing happened.

Jacoby: So Mr. Johnson, if them both say or tell you anything, just ignore, don't believe.

Ross: OK, I have measured. In fact you all planned to locking them both inside the room until which time?

Jen: Until them both admit the fault and apologize to Hill.

Ross: But how them both go to school?

Jacoby: Them both to school also learn nothing, gave them both chance but just be ear wind.

Evan: If them both must urinate or shit time?

Jen: We already bought two bedside toilet, for them both no get outside reason to find.

Emma: But you all not afraid them both escape?

Jacoby: Never been afraid, because them both even get escape from room, we also can capture them both.

Lance: We just don't want them both go to annoying Hillary and Hill. Originally wished can born the boy, future can take over the Market Mall company, because Jacoby and Jen not interesting. But let Scott take over really possible?

Candace: But we know Evan is possible.

Evan: What, Mrs. Peterson, you too think highly on me, I'm not so best.

Ross: Yes, also you is Jen boyfriend, not for long you both also marrying.

Evan: Dad, maybe not so fast.

Ross: Must as such as possible to marrying, also Evan you already near to 30.

Evan: I knew, but Jen just 23.

Jen: Yeah, maybe this time not so suitable.

Candace: What means not so suitable, I'm just between age 22-23 already with Lance married, moreover you already 23 near to 24.

Jen: But I…

Lance: Just marrying, not call you to born the baby first.

Evan: Of course I am excited marrying with Jen, even just knew 1 year, just Jen willing.

Then Jacoby, Jen and Emma said talk later. Ross also think can talk later soon, then Peterson and Johnson continue to eat dinner. After the dinner, Ross, Evan and Emma it's time to back home, Lance and Candace told all of them can stay few more minutes, but Ross said tomorrow all of them will flight to Kansas City, packaging still not done yet, so Johnson better hurry back home to finish the package. Then Lance and Candace not stop Johnson and let all of them leaved, Ross said so glad can with all of you dinner, this is my pleasured, Peterson replied back also all of them pleasured, then Ross, Evan and Emma leaved and back home.

After Johnson family leaved, Lance and Candace talking little with Jacoby and Jen, also Hillary and Hill in their side. Lance and Candace told Jen as such as possible to born the baby, let both elder can be the grand. But Jen said too early, Lance and Candace accepted and respected, but told Jen can as much get as much. Then told Jacoby if Emma more 3-4 age, must born the baby on that time, both elder told Jacoby both of them just have Jacoby one son can born another Peterson, and Jacoby said still have Scott, but Lance and Candace said hope for Scott both elder will more hopeless, and Jen said still have Hill, he also surname Peterson, but Hillary said now Hill just age 4, let uncle and auntie hugging the grandson or granddaughter at least must 20 years. And then Lance and Candace just told Jacoby and Jen as such/much as possible, and Jacoby and Jen answered they both will honor make dad mom hugging the grandson or granddaughter, because Jacoby and Jen already made promised.

End Of Part 4


	5. Chapter 5

Expecting, Waiting And Welcome Danny And Danielle Back Part 5

Thursday, Chicago airport, IL – Morning

Danny and Danielle drove to airport prepared back to Kansas City and St. Louis, which Tucker also followed for send both of them and say goodbye. When arrived airport, Tucker bye to Danny and Danielle before both of them flight back, Danny and Danielle also bye to Tucker, said see Tucker later 2 or 3 weeks, Tucker said will waiting Danny and Danielle back, and then tour to ghost zone, Tucker also said will custody the Infi-map. After Danny and Danielle get into airplane passenger, both of them flight to St. Louis first for send Danielle back first, and then Tucker get into taxi and then back home.

Kansas City, MO – Morning

Wright home

Wright family in living room are waiting Elsa and her mother Lisa come here as visiting. David and Judy talking about

David: Tonight we all gonna go to visit Bishop family, for looking Bishop cousin daughter.

Judy: I've believed you three already knew, Jodi, I guessed Elsa already informed you, right?

Jodi: Right, mom.

David: Jodi and John, if Britney seen you both feel nervous and embarrassing, just not chatting with her first, take it easy, don't be anxious.

Judy: I believe not for long time Britney will open the heart.

Jodi: Dad mom, Britney is my best friend, we both chatting should be feel free, but Britney always talked to me like that, why Britney can chatting with Elsa felt so free, but me she will feel so uneasy, the situation already going been 4 plus years.

Jake: Maybe Elsa just her, but you is John big sister, so you know, little sister Jodi.

Judy: Like this, later night after dinner, you siblings go to chatting, I asking Wendy about Britney, mom is more understand on kid.

David: Also tomorrow work for all of us is off day, so I and you three mom already discussed, tomorrow I will bring you both (Jake and John) with me to visiting my younger brother Duncan and his family home.

Judy: And I will bring you (Jodi) with me to visiting Kelvin and my younger sister Jessica their family home.

David: And you three can't say no.

Jake: Dad, I really want to visit, but tomorrow I and Elsa want to sure wedding and later night dinner already had prepared for perfect.

David: Nice try, Jake. We both already called Elsa, asked her want go with Judy and Jodi, but Elsa told us she and her family has something to progressing.

Jake: Oh, C'mon, dad, how about this, I and Jodi exchange, she with you dad and John, I and mom.

Jodi: Don't think about it, I don't want seen that painting trio.

John: Hey, big brother Jake, I know you afraid Meg will crying because not seen Jodi, right?

Jake: Yes…

Judy: Anyway we both elder already made decision, just like this, no exchange.

Then Lisa and Elsa has coming, Wright welcome and 7 of them start the breakfast.

St. Louis, MO – Afternoon

Airport

Jacoby and Jen with Ross, Evan and Emma already prepared just waiting few minutes to get into airplane, also waiting Danny and Danielle arrive, Lance and Candace also in airport for waiting Danielle. Just in time Danny and Danielle arrived, Jacoby and Jen and Johnson are waited for him. Finally, Danny goodbye to Danielle, said see you 2-3 weeks later, Danielle also. Lance and Candace bring Danielle back home, both elder told Danielle just one people live not safe, so before Jacoby and Jen back, Danielle is live with elder, Lance and Candace said also will introducing new friend to Danielle, same age with Danielle know. Other side Danny, Jacoby, Jen, Ross, Evan and Emma already got inside the airplane passenger flight to Kansas City, MO.

Peterson parent home

After back home, Hillary and Hill in living room watching television, is Hill watching cartoon and Hillary accompany Hill. When three of then came inside, Lance and Candace introduced, and Danielle begin first

Danielle: Hi, I'm Danielle Fenton, nicknames Dani, but just call me Danielle, because my big brother is Daniel everybody called him nicknames Danny, and what's you name?

Hillary: Hi, Danielle, I'm Hillary Peterson, middle name Chloe, nice to meet you. Hill, come here.

Then Hill came Hillary side, Hillary want Hill introduce himself by own. And Hill

Hill: Sister, I am Hill Peterson, my middle name is Clifton.

Danielle: Hi, Hill.

Hillary: Excuse me, except family, Hill is not much for talking, so Hill speaking maybe have some word not so perfect.

Danielle: Never mind. Oh right, where's Scarlet and Scott?

Lance: Long story, later Hillary will tell you, I and Candace go to upstairs look them both situation.

Then Lance and Candace walked to upstairs looked Scarlet and Scott situation, which them both still never to admit the fault and apologize to Hill, also played rouge, already gave warning but them both not even care, so Lance and Candace punished them both. In downstairs, Danielle and Hillary brought Hill back to living room accompany Hill continued to watching television cartoon show. When accompany Hill, Hillary also told Danielle about her and Hill family context, also tell Danielle everything happened when Danielle not here.

Kansas City, MO – Night

Danny, Jacoby, Jen, Ross, Evan and Emma has arrived Kansas City airport. Danny back to Britton and Britney home put the luggage first, then go to Bishop parent home. And 5 of them back to Johnson home.

Bishop parent home

Wright family has coming to Bishop parent home. Every Bishop family member already at home, while never counted as Phoebe and Philip. 7 Bishop and 5 Wright walked to living room sitting and start chatting. But first Theodore and Cathy walk to upstairs carrying Alice and Aaron to downstairs, they both in upstairs sleeping. Theodore and Cathy let Alice and Aaron walking by themselves, 4 of them are walking through Phoebe and Philip room, which them both are still sleeping and door is open. 12 people in downstairs looking Alice walking to downstairs carefully by herself while Theodore and Cathy watching her, but Aaron still in upstairs just near the stairs, Aaron just 13 plus months don't know how to walk the stairs, he felt far with dad, mom and Alice, begin crying, then Theodore and Cathy go to coaxed and Theodore hugging Aaron to downstairs, and Alice walking carefully Cathy watching on her. After Alice came downstairs, she walked to living room looked at everyone and smiled. Jake hugged her and introduced

Jake: Hi, Alice, I'm Jake Stephen….

David: Jake, she just age 2, can't remembered you full name. Introduce like this, Alice, he's brother Jake.

Alice: Brother Jake.

Jake: Good girl, Alice.

Then Jodi hugged her and introduced

Jodi: Hi, Alice, I'm Jodi.

Judy: Is sister Jodi.

Alice: Sister Jodi.

Then John hugged her and introduced

John: Hi, Alice, I am brother John.

Alice: Brother John.

John: Good girl, Alice, you know sister Elsa?

Then Alice walked to Elsa side and directed

Alice: Sister Elsa, play the toys.

Elsa: Playing next time, Alice. That both is uncle and auntie, go to call both of them.

Then Alice walked to David and Judy side, and David hugged her and introduced

David: Hi, Alice, I'm uncle David.

Alice: Uncle David.

Judy: I'm auntie Judy.

Alice: Auntie Jodi.

Judy: No, Alice, is Ju….dy.

Cathy: Very sorry, if word and alphabetic so close Alice possible will call wrong.

Judy: No matter, just 30 months already knew calling us is counted as smart.

Then Aaron sitting in floor and crying said 'Eh….Sister…. Alice…..I..want….sister' Then Judy put down Alice, and Alice walked to Aaron side, then Aaron stopped cried and begin smiling call sister. And Jake asked why Aaron not call her big sister, and Theodore said he just 13 months, call sister first, take it easy then teach him call Alice big sister. And then Theodore said 15 people dinner, so suppose prepare another table. And Jake asked

Jake: 16 people, we all count just 15 people. Shouldn't…...

Jodi: Shouldn't in upstairs them both want to dinner with us?

Fiona: If really have Phoebe and Philip, should be 17 people.

Britton: You both really thinking too much.

Britney: Just Fiona boyfriend Danny back from Chicago.

John: Why are...Danny to Chicago?

Britton: Back to his home for examination.

Elsa: Just fast to finished exam?

Britney: Danny already to Chicago before November, should it's time to finished exam.

Then Alice and Aaron felt hungry, and walked to Cathy side and both hold they both mom and yelling for same time, but sentence different.

Alice: Mommy, I want drink milk…..

Aaron: Mommy, milk…..

Then other people think Alice and Aaron so adorable, Cathy told Alice and Aaron go to make the milk, then called Theodore hugging both of them. When Cathy making the milk, David and Judy asked

David: We saw you both side neighbors want to sell them house, what happens?

Tony: We also saw it just yesterday, left and right neighbor sell the house, don't know want moving to where?

Judy: Oh right, why you neighbor want to sell the house, for live here can mean is so good.

Wendy: We also have no idea.

Jodi: Just thinking already got idea, because….

Then Cathy made the milk, and gave Alice and Aaron drink. When Alice and Aaron drinking, everyone also felt so adorable. And John asked

John: Mrs. Bishop, before Alice just few months, she was drank breast milk or milk powder?

Cathy: Oh…. Since Alice born, she always drink the milk powder.

Theodore: Since us Bishop family all has born already drank milk powder, of course Alice and Aaron no exception.

Cathy: I believed you all Wright siblings also drank milk powder when childhood baby time.

David: Of course.

Judy: Because I feel milk powder for baby will more good, maybe breast milk healthy than milk powder.

Tony: If Britney, Elsa and Jodi, you three born the baby will choose breast milk or milk powder?

Then Britney, Elsa and Jodi answered of course is milk powder. Then Alice and Aaron has finished drank the milk, but Alice and Aaron felt still not satisfy, so walked to dad mom side and yelled 'Daddy, mommy.' Everyone also felt adorable, and Jodi said

Jodi: Alice and Aaron really so cute, Aaron just 13 months already knew using the cup. Different as upstairs sleeping duo, I believed later few minutes, them both gonna walking here and yelling 'milk..milk..milk'.

Elsa: Also wearing the diapers, hold the diapers like underpants, feel so comfortable.

Jodi: Already 3 and 5 still using the milk bottles, and…

And this time Phoebe and Philip interrupted and yelling 'Milk….Milk….' Also them both walking the stairs to downstairs very slowly, and Jake said

Jake: Them both just walking the stairs also too slowly, even Alice just 30 months also faster than both of them.

John: I really don't want to admit, them both really….eh….

Jodi: Useless, right, John?

Elsa: Just walking the stairs already wasted 1 plus minutes.

Then finally Phoebe and Philip came downstairs, and yelling 'Milk….milk….milk….' But them both seen Alice and Aaron immediately yelled 'Brother….sister….brother….sister….' Alice and Aaron hear and saw them both felt fear and run to Theodore and Cathy side, and dad mom called both of them not to fear. Tony, Wendy, Britton, Britney and Fiona seen both P like this really felt helpless, Britton asked Fiona how much them both drank the milk on today, Fiona answered already 8 times, she guessed Phoebe and Philip just thirst, without hungry. After Britney hear Fiona said, Phoebe and Philip closing, but Britney told them both….

Britney: You both stop it, if you both thirst, I take the water to you both.

But Phoebe and Philip as usual not even care, continue to walk closing on Alice and Aaron. Then Britney angry, go to hold Alice and Aaron hand more closing on Phoebe and Philip, and then pushed Phoebe and Philip, and them both start crying loudly, and Britney told Alice and Aaron

Britney: Alice, Aaron, if them both come to annoying you, just pushing them both.

But Alice and Aaron still feel fear, Britney seen Alice and Aaron still fear, she scolding both of them

Britney: Why you both so scare on them both, Phoebe and Philip not even have any power to hurt you both. Alice, you is big sister, you should protect you little brother.

Then Phoebe and Philip still crying loudly also knocking the floor, and Britney turned around and scolding

Britney: Shut up, both retarded child, everyday crying loudly just like silly neuropathy which you both really are.

Then Alice and Aaron thought Britney was scolded them, then Alice and Aaron crying. They both walked to dad mom side and said

Alice: Daddy, mommy, sister Britney angry on us.

Aaron: Daddy, mommy, sister….Britney….not….like me..sister.

Britney: I'm sorry, Alice, Aaron, I'm not scolded you both.

Then Britton and Fiona called Britney back to sitting first, they both handle, Tony and Wendy called Britney to calm down, not scared Alice and Aaron. And then Britney apologized for made Alice and Aaron cried, but everyone said not Britney wrong, she just got annoyed from Phoebe and Philip, was unintentional. Then Britton scolded Phoebe and Philip, but them both still crying loudly yelled 'Milk..milk..'. Theodore and Cathy are coaxed Alice and Aaron stop crying, Fiona said just make the milk to let them both shut up, but Britton said don't care for them both, everyday just milk..milk..milk. This time Danny was back, he opened the door and seen the situation. Except 5 Bishop family member, everybody asked who's him, and Britney said he's Fiona boyfriend. Then Britton called Danny to helping him to taking Phoebe and Philip back to room, called Fiona to console Britney, but Britney said I'm fine. Then Britton and Danny took them both back to upstairs them both room, and them both still crying loudly and yelling 'Milk..milk..brother..brother..sister..sister..' Then came upstairs, Britton and Danny hugged and put them both to the floor and said

Britton: Every time been like this, always made Britney mad and sad. Fine, you both go to taste it, tonight sleeping in the floor.

Then Britton and Danny got out from room and closed the door, Phoebe and Philip to knocked the door, cried loudly and yelled same things. Danny asked what's happens and who's people in downstairs, Britton said in dinner will tell him. In downstairs, everyone are console Britney, Cathy called Alice and Aaron go to talk with Britney, then Alice and Aaron seen Britney so annoyed, them both walked to Britney side to calling 'Sister Britney.' Then Britney told both of them she so sorry, also told Alice and Aaron before minutes she was scolded Phoebe and Philip shut up, not you both. Then Britton and Danny came downstairs, dinner already cooked, then everybody walked to table and start the dinner. In dinner, except Tony, Wendy, Britton, Britney and Fiona, everyone has introduced themselves to Danny knew, and Danny also nice to meet all of them. After dinner, just like before visited, Wendy and Judy cut the fruit, everybody can chatting when both mother cut the fruit. Britton, Jake and John took Danny to Britton room, Britney and Elsa in Britney room, Fiona and Jodi in Fiona room, Tony and David in living room, Wendy and Judy in kitchen, and Theodore and Cathy bring Alice and Aaron back to upstairs room, Alice and Aaron already felt tired, so both elder brought both of them back to room sleeping. In living room, Tony and David chatting about business and man things. In kitchen, Wendy and Judy chatting about

Judy: Wendy, Are Britney really OK?

Wendy: I don't know, originally we all looked her is so fine, but after she began scolded Scarlet and Scott, Britton and Fiona told me and Tony, Britney was not so happy, that time we just have espy.

Judy: Britney just want them both being normal kid to live, grow up, she don't want giving to family look how much she got mad and sad, always pretended nothing, in fact we already looked out.

Wendy: Britney is psychologist, is me and Tony daughter, just late Britton few minutes to born, if at first we not spoiled Phoebe and Philip or just Phoebe never born, maybe she will more happy, Fiona also no need to take care.

Judy: You know John was really love Britney, since John age 10, just saw her first time. John told all of us, he not gonna to accept other girl/woman, except Britney, if Britney want helping Phoebe and Philip to normal, John will waiting for her no matter how long time.

Wendy: We also tried to advise her, but didn't use. Britney is really smart, if we just said little similar, she will know what we all want to talk about, then stop us and avoiding.

Judy: Britney always dodge Jodi, because she afraid Jodi advise her, Britney will soft heart to accept John.

Wendy: Britney just don't want John for her to endure Phoebe and Philip.

Judy: I know John and Britney gonna walk into love line, not for long, in fact Britney really no need to afraid anyone to endure Phoebe and Philip, also Jodi already hate them both, she told us because them both John can't with lovers together, because them both her best friend always got mad and sad from them both.

Wendy: Perhaps last year suppose listened to Britney said.

Judy: What happened?

Wendy: Last year, when I and Tony back home, we hear Phoebe and Philip in upstairs cried loudly.

Judy: But them both always cried loudly for everyday, is that strange?

Wendy: Before them both got prohibited for suck the nipple, although still cried loudly everyday, but cried loudly in per day were not much. That day I and Tony back home, hear Phoebe and Philip cried loudly also knocked the floor in upstairs, we both walked to upstairs looked, asked them both 'Phoebe, Philip, where's nipple?' But them both just kept cried loudly and yelled 'Nipple….nipple.' We both tried to coaxed them both stop crying, but not even success. Then Britton and Fiona back, they both also saw Phoebe and Philip situation, Fiona tried to coaxed them both played other toys but also not even use, Britton and Fiona told I and Tony is great chance to make them both no longer suck the nipple, but I and Tony not listened, called Britton and Fiona quickly go to outside buy another 2 new nipple back, Britton and Fiona tried to advise us, but we both not listened, only care on Phoebe and Philip.

Judy: It's not you and Tony fault, you both just want both kid can happy.

Wendy: I and Tony though maybe them both just brain have something wrong, can take it easy, just we all hardworking it will success, but until now never been success. Then Britton and Fiona bought the new nipple back, I and Tony gave them both, and them both just took it, suck it and….

Judy: Both crawled around like silly neuropathy.

Wendy: Yes, you know what I want to said.

Judy: Of course, just without thinking also can know. But where's them both nipple before new nipple?

Wendy: I and Tony also didn't know, we asked Mary, she told us not seen. Until later that day, I and Tony back, but Tony said have document not bring back, so Tony back to company to take the document, for wait Tony back, I'm back to room first. Then Britney back, she saw Phoebe and Philip sucked the nipple, sat in the floor and played the toys. Britney got fright and came to our room asked me 'Mom, last night I just threw both nipple to the trash, why them both still have nipple?' Then I answered 'Last night them both without the nipple because you?' Then Britney answered 'Yes, it's me threw away them both nipple to the trash.' Then I asked her why, Britney said 'Last night them both exchanged the nipple to sucked, so I took advantage tried to make them both stopped, even I put the nipple to them both inside diapers, but doesn't have any use, because them both more disgusting took out the nipple to suck, so I took off the nipple and threw to trash.'

Judy: Whoa, nipple inside diapers them both still pick up and sucked, really too repulsive.

Wendy: But I asked Britney why she done that to Phoebe and Philip, Britney said she don't want them both fallen anymore, everyday just like silly crawled around, sucked the nipple, drink the milk, played the toys even both still sleeping in one baby cot.' I said 'Britney, take it easy, them both going not so well, we should understand on them both.' Britney said everyday been like this, 11-12 months suppose know how to walk, but Phoebe 12 months just began to crawled until now, 24 months already can walk but she still crawl, also Philip same with her, I said Britney looked for them both have eccentric.

Judy: How could be, Wendy, I knew Britney is the girl have confident to success she will be success, also she always for people thinking, not for herself.

Wendy: Yes, Britney always think for people, but always without herself. She said she not eccentric, she just want Phoebe and Philip to normal kid, everyday sucked the nipple, crawled around, even them both just knew each other, mom are you wished them both everyday like this?' Then I said you should more understand on you little sister and brother, them both just age 4 and 2, impossible called them both quickly turn to normal. But Britney said I and Tony just love Phoebe and Philip, not care on her, Britton and Fiona. Then I scolded Britney spoke for nonsense, and Britney said I and Tony always spoiled on them both, bought toys to them both, let Philip sleep with Phoebe since he first day back home.' Britney said did I know why Britton can't talking love, Fiona always take care on them both, almost no time to study and homework, without the time to hanging with friend. I said I know, but them both really not to anxious, also I want Britney go to Phoebe and Philip side for threw them both nipple to trash apologize to them both. And Britney said she never wrong why she should apologize, even she apologize, them both not even listening. But I'm said even them both not listen or understand, you should go to apologize, mom call you. Then Britney furious, she scolded me eccentric, just care Phoebe and Philip. Before leaved, Britney seen Phoebe and Philip crawled around sucked the nipple, she took off both nipple and stampede the both nipple, I called her but she ignored and leaved. More outrageous is them both still pick up the nipple and sucked it after Britney stampede. I don't know where Britney went, then Tony back, Britton and Fiona also back, I don't want let Tony, Britton and Fiona know, so I just created.

Judy: How after?

Wendy: After that day, Britney back, when Tony not in my side, she came to my side and apologize, said I shouldn't treat Phoebe and Philip like that, maybe mom you right, them both really need more some time to be normal. Then I told Britney she right, maybe we too eccentric, just think Phoebe and Philip, not think on you three. And Britney said how dad mom treat Phoebe and Philip like, she will respected. But I and Tony really no idea she went to drink and drunk because got mad and sad from Phoebe and Philip, I really sorry on Britney.

Judy: Don't said like that, Britney also not hope you self-blame, I believed in upstairs Elsa with Britney will chatting with pleasant.

Wendy: Hope is.

In Britney room

Britney: Don't sit in bed, because this bed got both retarded child urinate, even I don't want mention anymore. Just sit in the chair if you not mind.

Elsa: I don't mind, thanks. In fact you really unnecessary to get mad and sad from them both.

Britney: I knew before an hour I too impulsive, scared Alice and Aaron made both of them cried.

Elsa: I'm not mentioned this, is every time you mad, sad just because them both.

Britney: So I want to teach Alice and Aaron to protect themselves from annoying from Phoebe and Philip, but I don't know why Alice and Aaron so scared on them both?

Elsa: Britney, Alice just 30 months and Aaron just 13 months, one is learn to speaking more and one is learn how to walk/climb the stairs also speaking. Now you call they both to push, if they both in school, just too sensitive go to push the student.

Britney: But just Phoebe and Philip both of them already fear, how both of them future like, next year Alice gonna to preschool, she want to face principal, teacher, student, make friend and study, if just them both already scare, still can doing what kind of things?

Elsa: Britney, you just don't worried, I believed Alice and Aaron dad mom will teach both of them for good and brave kid/baby, future is mean teenagers and adult.

Britney: Elsa, in you opinion you think Phoebe and Philip really are retarded child or cerebral palsy?

Elsa: My opinion is retarded child is already crossed, also cerebral palsy for them both mean can said count as good meaning. Because them both in medicine, really impossible, at least never have the person seen them both situation.

Britney: Them both don't know I, Britton and Fiona, I can understand, even dad, I reluctantly accepted, but them both is born from mom, why them both can don't even know who's mom? Phoebe crawled already 4 years and 10 months, because we confiscated them both toys and nipple, them both feel uninterested because moth without nipple just willing to walking, and walking also slowly, even run also slowly than normal person walking. Even them both doesn't know how disgusting is frightful, nipple inside the diapers still pick up to sucked, I stampede the nipple, but them both still pick up and sucked, everyday them both sleep with each other, even in dirty and smelly room and sleeping in baby cot, you know that baby cot is made by dad, first person slept the bed is Phoebe, until now still in using.

Elsa: Before I said maybe Phoebe is done, but Philip still can keep hoping, I should correction. Them both really just like Jodi said, waiting the right time until them both register and live in mental hospital forever, you shouldn't blamed Jodi said like that, right?

Britney: Of course I not blamed her, because I also thinking like that.

Elsa: Jodi is our best friend, you can't always dodge her, you know she is sad.

Britney: I also not hope, but every time I seen Jodi really felt uneasy, I'm afraid….

Elsa: You afraid when you both meet, she will advise you to accept John, and you also afraid you gonna soft-heart and then accept. You just can tell Jodi to stop it, call her not mention this anymore.

Britney: But I….

Elsa: You more to avoiding, it's will coming more closing, someday you also gonna to facing. In fact you can no need to keep on heart, if you worried parents, Britton and Fiona worrying, you can tell me, I won't tell anyone. Just like last year, I saw you want go to drink again, if that time I not seeing you, you really gonna drunk.

Britney: Just fortunately you seeing me, I spoke to you and with you dinner together. We both knew each other, best friend just 1 plus months will be 20 years. Every time played, studying, fun, chatting and more with you I really felt so free, you just like the friends always can spoke the mind. If you is my sister, that will be so good, but Sunday you will marrying with Jake, we just forever best friend.

Elsa: Don't said like that, best friend forever also great, mentioned about sister, maybe someday you and John will talk love and marrying, and that time not just both of us, also Jodi we three will be sister, right?

Britney: Right, but it won't, also I don't want him with me and my family to endure Phoebe and Philip.

Elsa: I'm respected you decision, but I must tell you, love in part also have mean man and woman should together to solve if really have problem, not afraid you will involve him/her. Also I felt Britton and Jodi are suitable, Jodi is older than Britton, but love also not talk age.

Britney: But also want both of them accept each other just have the chance.

Elsa: If Jodi with Britton, is good things. Better that Anna with Britton together, I and Jodi also felt she was not even suitable with you big brother walk love line together.

Britney: Yeah, I also think she unsuitable, also Britton not gonna love her. When we childhood, in school she always showed off the money, said she is miss daughter, insulted and bullying not rich student.

Elsa: But then she got scolded and irony from Jodi, because that time she is really ugly. After she got, she cried and ran away,

Britney: I don't know why this time she came here visited us, but I'm sure Britton will not accept her.

Elsa: If you dad mom or Fiona like her?

Britney: Fiona also not interest on her, even dad mom like, just Britton not accept, she not gonna have little chance.

Then Wendy and Judy called to downstairs eat fruit,

Elsa: You and Jodi mom calling.

Britney: Let's go downstairs eat the fruit.

In Fiona room

Fiona: Sister Jodi, I really sorry, because Elsa little sister…. Emma want to witness them both originally, so Britney want me to changed back them both.

Jodi: No need to apologize, moreover yesterday Elsa already told me about this. Oh right, you and Danny intercourse already how many days?

Fiona: Near to 2 months.

Jodi: He's looked really great man, but you age to talking love really too early.

Fiona: Maybe can mean too early, but you little brother John already love on my big sister Britney near to 15 years, since he's 10, can mean he's more early than me.

Jodi: Yeah, but John not talk love on that time, until now still isn't.

Fiona: You know Britney is too smart, if we everyone just say, like if I said you name just Jo…. She will know I am talking about you.

Jodi: Yes, because of her smart, I really difficult to find her out, because she always dodge me. Britney not gonna to dodge Elsa, she always spoke out to Elsa listened.

Fiona: In fact you can straight to ask Elsa what Britney spoke to her.

Jodi: If I can already do, but Elsa said she won't tell anyone about what Britney spoke to her, even is family or best friend, just Britney disagreed she will tight-lipped for Britney, never tell anyone. Oh right, how about you boyfriend Danny ex-girlfriend?

Fiona: Danny ex-girlfriend until now still not give up, she said she will taking back Danny. Also said she and Danny future will born the kid, if boy name Andy, Bandy, or Randy, if girl name Candy, Mandy or Sandy. But after she said future gonna with Danny born the boy name DJ, girl name Lilith, the face will be just look like Danny and her.

Jodi: C'mon, acting the cartoon, face just looks like dad and mom. Don't worried, Fiona, if Danny really great man, he will always in your side with you.

Fiona: I'm confident about this. But you know since Phoebe and Philip began walking, so much unpleasant things happens, big brother Britton always sad because Britney always got mad and sad from Phoebe and Philip, big brother knew scolded them both has useless, even he's not willing but looked them both every time like this, don't scolding nor.

Jodi: Yeah, if I am them both big sister, I'm sure body much pain is on them both, but heart pain is family.

Fiona: Yeah, knowingly no hoping, but big sister still finding the elementary school for Phoebe, but much school has rejected.

Jodi: For Phoebe finding the school, if was me I will finding the mental hospital for her, possible the mental hospital might not to accept Phoebe and Philip. But truly what Phoebe done in school before, made all KC elementary school unwilling to let her attend the school?

Fiona: Crawled, sucked the nipple, wear the diapers, cried loudly, knocked the table, used pencil like as nipple sucked, slobber, crawled around just like silly neuropathy, yelled drink the milk, pushed teacher and student, also urinate, stool and shit in class, also the teacher got mad from her, said if Phoebe not leaved, she leaved, so principal just easily to dismissed Phoebe, since Phoebe got kicked out, not school want her anymore.

Jodi: Oh C'mon, urinate, stool and shit.

Fiona: In school Britney hear from colleague daughter said, she has spoke about family, but just spoke as her and Philip.

Jodi: Phoebe know how to speaking, she even doesn't know how to said dad and mom.

Fiona: But big sister was told to us like that, maybe Britney colleague daughter not spoke for clearly.

Jodi: How about Philip?

Fiona: Dad mom planned to let Philip waiting for year, when him age 5, straight to let him attend the elementary school.

Jodi: You and family not afraid Philip attend the elementary school will repeat the mistakes as him on preschool also mistakes made by Phoebe in school?

Fiona: We all have no idea, but Philip still have 1 year just can attending the elementary school, next year morning he just can alone in home without Phoebe, don't know what Philip gonna doing without Phoebe?

Jodi: Better without Phoebe, I guessed he will more sleeping, more crying loudly, more slowly walking around just like silly should meaning him and Phoebe, yelling for milk, play the hand ringing by alone of himself, until Phoebe back to school, them both can doing more silly and stupid things. Truly for I looked Phoebe really not have like you and Britney, also Philip not like Britton. Britton handsome, Britney and you pretty, but Phoebe, don't mind I say, but she really ugly, also Philip face just like him, silly. I don't know if Phoebe long hair look pretty or more ugly?

Fiona: Yes, we all also think like that, if Phoebe is long hair, I don't know what she gonna do.

Jodi: Must have bit and suck the hair.

Fiona: So when Phoebe hair have some little long, we will cut it. But why I always feels like you is love my big brother, or you?

Jodi: I and Britton are impossible, if him or me loving each other, Britney so smart she will looking out, already tell you. You and my mother calling, let's go downstairs eat the fruit.

Wendy and Judy calling, Jodi quickly to avoided, but it's made Fiona more feeling right about Jodi.

In Britton room

Britton, Jake and John chatting and asking Danny about

Jake: Hey, Danny, or should I called hero man, how you falling on Fiona, what Fiona features can made you love her?

John: Ah…. Jake, you asked like this isn't too abrupt?

Danny: I'm not mind. Fiona is really kindness girl, passion girl, she take care Phoebe and Philip, help them both everything, even them both unappreciated. I've been attracted by Fiona even myself didn't know, until Britney and Jen noticed me.

Britton: Originally we have worried will nobody falling love on Britney and Fiona because Phoebe and Philip, but Fiona have you Danny, so no need to worrying, although Britney still solo, but you John still waiting for her, at least I can rest assured.

John: Britney called me to find another good girl, not hoping tired me. But I won't give up, until you(Britton) little twin sister accept me.

Jake: Hope you can pursue success on Britney, but how about you?

Britton: Maybe someday I will meet the true woman, but don't know what time come true. Few days ago, Britney, Elsa and Jodi enemies Anna has came to my parent house, here. She bought the Spongebob, Patrick and other characters doll to Phoebe and Philip, but Britney so mad, return back the toys to Anna, and then expel her out from house.

John: Britney reaction so angry because Phoebe and Philip, possible Anna is you true woman, you both can walk love line together as possible.

Jake: Anna is impossible, even our three woman hate her. But possible Jodi as you true woman?

John: That's impossible, Jodi said boyfriend conditions first that man must older than her.

Jake: She will change the mind, when childhood for you I and Jodi always quarreled, even both of us been enemies, she also said not gonna good with me, but finally because you scolded awake both of us, we both as mean we three has back to three best relationship siblings, so Jodi will change her mind.

Britton: Alright, first is Anna for me really doesn't have even feeling, also her plastic surgery to beautiful, also without any feeling. Jodi I don't know, but I'm know we both are impossible, moreover maybe she have secret boyfriend.

Jake: That's impossible, she disposition have some little unruly, maybe more, sometimes unreasonable, who's gonna falling love on her?

John: Speaking about this, you(Danny) and Fiona intercourse, did you ex-girlfriend really give up, not always to annoying on you, with you big sister?

Danny: Truly Sam really not give up, Jazz and Sam always called Fiona foxy girl, already explained still best friend, but Sam said she not just best friend, she want be my girlfriend, future is wife, born 1 male baby name DJ, and 1 female baby name Lilith. But Sam thinking more again, she said born the boy name DS Fenton, Daniel Sameul Fenton, and the girl name SD Fenton, Samantha Danielle Fenton, she also said both kid face will just like I and Sam, we both in future will be most happiness family.

Jake: C'mon, DS Fenton, SD fenton, really not creative. If I and Elsa, won't named our kid the name like that.

John: What you and Elsa named if you both born the baby?

Jake: I and Elsa still not thinking about the baby, because Elsa still isn't born first, she said at least she been professor 1 year to considering born the baby.

John: Last time you big sister abetting you ex made you dizzy also sex with you, next time I don't know what them both gonna do, you better as such as possible to solving you big sister and ex-girlfriend, otherwise will involve Fiona.

Britton: Anyway you(Danny) must solving you big sister and ex-girlfriend problem, just can carefree together with Fiona.

Danny: Don't worried, Britton, I will handle it.

And then 4 of them keep few chatting, until Wendy and Judy calling to downstairs eat the fruit.

Tony, Wendy, David and Judy already in living room, fruit also cut ready for all of them eat. Then 8 of them came to downstairs and eat the fruit, also have some few chatted. Theodore and Cathy not come to downstairs because both of elder are coaxed Alice and Aaron sleeping, Aaron is easy to coaxed, but Alice have some little difficult, but finally Alice also fall asleep. After eat the fruit and chatted, everyone back home, Wright family send Elsa back home first and then back to Wright home. Danny, Britton, Britney together as same car back to both of them home. After 9 of them back home, Tony, Wendy and Fiona walked to upstairs looked Alice and Aaron, incidentally few chatted with Theodore and Cathy, but just whispered, because Alice and Aaron are sleeping. While Phoebe and Philip felt without powered to knocking the door, but them both still cried loudly until them both felt tired and them both fell asleep together in the floor. Danny, Britton and Britney back home, have surprised is Jacoby and Jen in twin sibling home, Britton and Britney asked why both of them here, Danny also no idea, Jacoby and Jen told three of them they both flight to here KC because for participate Elsa wedding, also told three of them Jacoby is Emma boyfriend and Jen is Evan girlfriend, one is Elsa big brother and other one is Elsa little sister. Danny, Britton and Britney felt surprised both of them have boy/girlfriend, asked they both why not told three of them before, Jacoby and Jen said long story, tomorrow will explain. Danny asked have something happened when Danny and Danielle not in Kansas City and St. Louis, and Britton, Britney, Jacoby and Jen told Danny tomorrow will tell him everything when him and Danielle not here. Also three of them asked Jacoby and Jen when arrived, Jacoby and Jen answered between evening and night time, both of them with Ross, Evan and Emma went to visited Lisa and Elsa, but Jacoby and Jen also mentioned about Ross and Lisa not so well, Britton and Britney said Elsa with Evan and Emma will advise their dad mom, tomorrow their both elder should can back together, not separate or divorce. Jacoby and Jen hoping can come true.

Johnson home

Ross and Lisa still not talking with each other. After seen Jacoby and Jen, Ross let Lisa sleeping in room, Ross sleeping in other empty room, called guest room. Ross made the bed by himself, Elsa came to empty room and took the pillow to dad, and Ross said Elsa really good daughter, also asked Elsa Sunday will marrying, how much Elsa expected, Elsa said she so much expected, believed Jake is same expected with her, hoping 50-60 hours quickly come true. And then Elsa back to find Emma while Evan chatting with mom, dad told Elsa sleep early, and Elsa also told dad sleep early and walked out from room and said 'Good night, dad.' And Ross also said 'Good night, Elsa.'

End Of Part 5

The End


End file.
